Britannia Hime
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: The story of an old couple, a young Princess from the moon, her many suitors including a madly in love Emperor and the reason why she feels lonely whenever she looks at the moon. Based upon a fairytale, USUK, UK/Others.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! This is a short side story that I wanted to write, based upon my favourite fairytale: the Tale of Princess-Kaguya. Or as it is sometimes referred to: The tale of the Bamboo Cutter.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>The man walked along the dusty trail, dragging his sandals as he went. His head was hung low and his loose ponytail drooped over his shoulder. It was clear that he was unhappy, and who wouldn't be in his situation? He let out a low sigh, using his own personal phrase as a sigh of disappointment.<p>

"Aiya..." He sighed.

His name was Yao Wang and he was a bamboo cutter. He was fairly good at his job, but that didn't matter as much lately, for his business was gradually going downhill. He was a good man, growing old of course but still looked pretty good for his age. Yao had a wife, but no children. It was clear that his wife longed for a child, but they couldn't get one no matter how hard they tried and had given up long ago.

Then Yao stopped, for something had caught his eye. Out of the whole bamboo forest, one stalk stood out to him. Why? Because it was glowing brightly, an unnatural trait for bamboo stalks. Following his natural instinct as a bamboo cutter, he chopped into this stalk, not knowing what would happen if he cut it but really nothing could prepare him for what was inside.

Inside of the stalk was a baby girl. But not just any baby girl, this girl was about the size of Yao's thumb. It was most unusual indeed, and Yao stood there for a little longer, not fully knowing what to do in this situation.

But there was no denying her beauty. She was extremely pretty and was sure to be blessed with good looks as she aged. Naturally, Yao's heart softened slightly and a thought dawned upon him. What if he took this girl home and raised her as his daughter? There was no harm in it of course, so why not?

"I will take you home with me-aru." Yao declared.

He picked up the girl (which wasn't much trouble since she was only the size of his thumb) and carried her back to his home. There wasn't much work left for today anyway and he wouldn't earn that much even if he did.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! I'm home-aru!" Yao called.<p>

"Konnichiwa Yao. Wercome home." She smiled.

"I have a surprise for you..." Yao smiled.

Then Yao opened his hands to reveal what he had been hiding. Sakura gasped at the sight of the tiny baby in Yao's hands and she smiled with joy.

"A baby girl..." She whispered. "Just what we've arways wanted."

Yao nodded and hugged Sakura, being careful with the micro-sized baby in his palm. He rested her on the table and Sakura stared at her with fascination.

"What are we going to name her?" She asked.

"Igiko." Yao smiled.

"Igiko?" Sakura asked, then she turned back to their child. "I rike it. Igiko she shall be."

There Igiko lay, sleeping soundly with that serene angel-like look on her face. She was calm, even for a girl of her size in such a large and unfamiliar place.

* * *

><p>Yao said goodbye to his wife and newly adopted child, hoping that today was going to be slightly more prosperous than the many other days he spent at work lately. Really if business continued to slip further downhill then the bamboo cutting would probably have to come to a close.<p>

He set off into the bamboo forest once more, hoping desperately that he'd find some good bamboo to harvest. Eventually, he found a healthy looking stalk so he cut into it quickly.

But as it split, something miraculous happened. There inside the bamboo was a sparkling piece of gold, lying there in all of its glory. Yao was fascinated by this discovery and pocketed it instantly. Trying not to be overwhelmed by the finding of gold, he continued to harvest bamboo.

But it happened again. Inside of the next bamboo stalk was another piece of beautiful, glittering gold. He found this happened with every piece of bamboo he harvested. There just was no end to it.

"Igiko... Was this your doing-aru?"

* * *

><p>Yao walked in through the front door, but said nothing. Instead, he unloaded the giant pile of gold onto the table where Sakura sat, cradling the tiny Igiko in her arms.<p>

"Y-Yao? Where did you get all of this?" Sakura gasped.

"Bamboo." Yao stated simply.

"With all of this..." Sakura whispered, picking up a piece and eyeing it in her fingers. "Our money probrems are over!"

"Yeah..." Yao smiled.

"Are you okay, Yao?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Can I hold Igiko for a minute-aru?"

"Hai, of course."

Yao took the tiny girl in his arms (as well as you can hold a baby about one-inch high) and walked with her outside. He walked out onto the porch with her and looked up at the beautiful full moon.

"Igiko... I thank you for all of the luck that you've brought us." Yao whispered. "And in return... I will protect you, from everyone-aru! There will be visitors I'm sure. So I promise to shield you from all bad people. That's a promise-aru!"

He smiled up at the moon for a few seconds, but then he was interrupted. Suddenly, Igiko began to scream and wail like she never had before. Up until now, she had been quiet but now she screeched as if in extreme pain. Yao began to cradle her gently as he took her back inside to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she stood up in a panic.

"I don't know-aru... Here, you hold her." Yao whispered.

Sakura took Igiko into the other room to comfort her and Yao sighed as the crying died down. Why had she cried all of a sudden? Was it something he had done?

But then a thought dawned upon him, or rather it shone its light upon him. For as he wondered about the crying of his small daughter, a mystical yet enchanting light crept across the room and Yao turned around to look outside. There he saw the possible cause of Igiko's distress, the explanation for the weird happenings that had been centred on Igiko.

Yes. Tonight the full moon glistened serenely. Calm and peaceful, it was calling out to the young girl that had once lived on its surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh how mysterious... I just love that about Kaguya-Hime. Or should I say, Britannia-Hime? I called her Igiko because this is set in Japan so obviously her English names wouldn't work for this setting.<strong>

**Please review! This story will only be short so get some reviews in while it lasts!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Welcome to the second chapter of Britannia-Hime! Sorry if I go a little fangirlish because I'm currently watching episode 47 of Axis Powers. Well I'm more listening really since I'm writing at the moment but I'm just listening to England's voice so ^^**

**Oh and you will notice that from here on in, there will be poems at the start of every chapter. The reason for this may not be clear yet but it will by the end, trust me.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you persist, you can break through<br>And put your fears to rest.  
>But then a new test will face you<br>And put you to the test.**_

"Can we-?"

"No."

"But-"

"Never."

"Can I just say..."

"AIYA! Just give up already!"

Yao stood there with his hands on his hips: he was obviously not happy at all. There he was, enjoying a peaceful relaxing time out in his front garden, when five men appeared at his gate, all with many servants and different modes of transport so they were all obviously nobles.

Many years had passed since Igiko had been found in that stalk of bamboo and since then, Sakura and Yao had become extremely rich and had even gotten a new house. This was because of the gold pieces that Yao always found in his bamboo. Obviously he had made a fortune out of gold and it had become like an everlasting supply. Yao was sure that it was Igiko who had blessed them with this amazing luck, so in order to thank her, he protected her from the many suitors that came to see her.

Today, five of Igiko's suitors had showed up and were more persistent than the rest. All had heard of the famous princess's beauty, but few had ever actually seen her. These men were determined to see the famed beauty and were obviously not taking no for an answer.

One of the men was obviously French. He had wavy golden hair and pretty blue eyes. The second was not as distinguishable, for he had white hair and seemingly red eyes. The third suitor had lightly tanned skin, curly brown hair and green eyes. He was supposedly Spanish. The fourth wore a long white kimono accompanied by a large white scarf. His eyes were not visible, for he was smiling with his eyes closed but his hair was a snowy white. The fifth and final suitor had wavy blond hair but didn't look as confident as the others. He also held a strange creature in his arms that looked quite similar to a panda bear so it was probably a type of bear that Yao had never seen before.

"Please Mr Wang sir..." The suitor with the panda bear pleaded.

"Yeah Mr Wang. If you let us see the famed 'Britannia-hime' then that'd be totally awesome!" The albino suitor smirked.

"Where did this Britannia-hime stuff come from?" Yao snapped.

"Well she doesn't look like she comes from Japan- she looks kind of British if you ask me." Spanish suitor explained.

"Oui, but we don't really care about where she is from. All zat matters is zat she is truly a sight to be'old and we intend to take 'er as a wife. Please Monsieur Wang. It would mean a lot to us." The French suitor explained.

Finally Yao broke and decided to let the suitors inside. They left their servants, animals and all other things outside and followed Yao into the house.

"She's never met any outside people before so be warned." Yao explained.

"Da. Thank you very much for this honour Mr Wang." The smiling suitor grinned.

"Just Yao is fine."

"Well I am Ivan Braginski." He smiled.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy." The French suitor bowed.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The albino suitor laughed.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Smiled the Spaniard.

"A-and I'm M-Mathew Williams." The shy suitor whispered.

"Right. We're here-aru. Be respectful or I'll kick you out." Yao explained.

Yao opened the sliding door and all of the men peered around the door, desperate to see the famous beauty. No-one had really ever seen her properly and the rumours were too great to be ignored so they stepped in rudely.

And there she sat with her back to them. On a pillow in the middle of a room, hands in her lap and eyes closed sat the famed Britannia-Hime. Of course there were other pretty furnishings hung up and lying around the room, but the men didn't care about that, they were more interested in the girl that was now standing up and had turned around to face them. Her beautiful golden hair looked like it was shining and was tied up into two high ponytails and decorated with pretty red ribbons. Her kimono was also red and showed a very pretty flowery pattern.

Then her eyes opened, her emerald green eyes. That was what made the men fall completely for her. She was amazingly beautiful and distant. Igiko didn't smile, but the men were sure that if they did they'd go absolutely insane for her.

"Father, who are these men?" She asked, voice so small it was just barely a whisper.

The men all blurted their names out at the same time, so she didn't get the answer to her question. Yao sighed at how foolish the men had become just by the sight of his daughter. It made him feel proud, but also lacking in respect for the men who had now been reduced to the level of hungry dogs.

"Igiko, these men are from faraway lands, all seeking your hand in marriage-aru." Yao explained.

"I see." She whispered.

The men were all smiling eagerly, almost pathetic and goofy. One would expect her to look each man up and down, but she didn't. She just stared in their general direction, though she wasn't actually looking at anyone in particular.

"You men say that you are in love with me?" She asked, to this the men nodded. "Then prove it. I want each of you to bring me something."

She then proceeded to point at each of the men as she told them the items she required.

"You, I want the Buddha's stone begging bowl, located in India. From you, I require the jewelled branch from the island of Hōrai. Next I want the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. After that, a coloured jewel from the dragon's neck and finally: the cowrie which was born from the swallows. The first to bring me back their item successfully will be my husband." She explained.

Each man noted his item down and then bowed to the princess before setting off on their journey. Yao just stared at them and then looked back to Igiko with fascination.

"I honestly never thought that you'd pick a husband-aru." Yao gasped.

"I don't intend to." She smirked. "After all, they need to bring me their items first."

Yao nodded and then left his daughter to her thoughts. All she did was sigh as she slowly approached the shoji screens at the back of the room. She opened them to reveal a balcony on the outside which she stepped out onto, not even putting her shoes on first.

Once outside, she looked up and saw the crescent moon shining brightly in the sky. She knew that it was the waxing crescent moon, for every night she stared up into the sky to gaze at the moon. She cared not for the stars around it, just the moon that sparkled with such a mystical moving light.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that there probably wouldn't be Canadian, Spanish, Russian, French and Prussian men visiting Japan in this time period (since it is the 10th century) but just go along with it because it sticks to the Hetalia characters and it's more interesting!<strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed the suitors! The items mentioned are all from the original Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. I wonder how each man will fare against these challenges? Oh and which suitor do you like? Just out of curiosity. Personally I don't want to choose from the current men because I'm saving it for another option that comes later...**

**Review, PM me if you want or email at my fanfiction email account (on my page). You can check out my other fics too (I recommend _Changing History_ and _As Long as We're Brothers_) but that's only optional!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Konnichiwa! Chapter 3 already? Don't worry. This story isn't that long so it'll all be over soon. I'd just like to point out who got which item from last chapter...**

**Francis: The Buddha's stone begging bowl, from India  
>Gilbert: The jewelled branch, from the island of H<strong>ōrai<br>Antonio: The legendary robe of the fire-rat, from China  
>Ivan: The coloured jewel, from the dragon's neck<br>Matthew: The coloured jewel born from the swallows****

****Let's see how they did!****

****Tanoshimu! ****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't even dream of going to beyond,<br>For not all is as it seems.  
>Once you're there, you'll find you were conned,<br>And left with broken dreams...**_

"I zought zat I could do zis..." Francis muttered.

"But it's completely..." Gilbert growled.

_Impossible!_

* * *

><p>"The first suitor has arrived Igiko-chan." Yao explained.<p>

"Good. Let's see if they've managed to collect those items." Igiko whispered.

At the gate stood Francis Bonnefoy, the first suitor. In his hands he held a stone begging bowl which was what Igiko had requested: the Buddha's stone begging bowl. It looked both extravagant and luxurious, just as Francis had pictured it to be.

Igiko walked out into the courtyard to meet Francis. He got down on his one knee and held up the stone bowl to the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. She wore a light pink kimono, with a pink sash that was just a shade darker and in her hair was an accessory made from cherry blossoms.

"For you my princess." Francis whispered and then he looked up. "Or should I say... My bride?"

Igiko took the bowl and examined it, tilting the bowl from side to side as she did. No expression crept across her face, well none that Francis had hoped for anyway. He had expected her to smile and they would share a passionate kiss in the courtyard, under the cherry blossoms but no such luck. Igiko stayed there with that unimpressed face and as she continued to examine the bowl, her face darkened with a frown.

"It is... To your liking, right?" Francis asked. "The Buddha's begging bowl I mean."

The beautiful princess took a few more seconds to study the bowl before she looked up at Francis with a slight glare and threw the stone bowl aside making it shatter into a million pieces, much to Francis's surprise.

"The bowl does not shine with holy light." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

"That's not the real thing. It's a fake, a forgery." Igiko explained.

"...'Ow could you say zat? It is ze real zing for sure!" Francis gasped.

"Don't toy with me frog. I know a fake when I see it." Igiko growled.

"F-frog?" Francis stuttered, taken back slightly by the princess's sudden harsh tone of voice.

"Igiko-chan, the second suitor has arrived." Yao explained.

"Oh good. I can only hope that his endeavours were more fruitful than this surrender monkey's." She sighed sarcastically.

The critical princess walked around the devastated Frenchman, acting as if he wasn't there. He was truly shocked by the girl's sharp, insulting tongue. Frog? Surrender monkey? It wasn't the type of behaviour that he had expected from such a beautiful and noble princess, yet still he was infatuated with her and was deeply ashamed for trying to fool her with a forged stone bowl.

The second suitor, the one with the seemingly red eyes and white hair, was strutting up to the neutral princess. In his hand he held the jewelled branch from the island of Hōrai: just as Igiko had specified.

"Hey it's me! I've returned awesomely vith zis jewelled branch zingy!" Gilbert declared.

He thrust the branch out to the girl and again she took it in her hands to inspect it. He put his hands on his hips impressively and laughed warmly at the incredible feat that he had performed.

"So! Ve are engaged now so I have von right? It's because I'm awesome Gilbert und ze ozer suitors are not! I-"

"It's a fake." Igiko mumbled bluntly.

"Vat? But- how did you..." Gilbert stuttered.

"Both of you underestimated my intelligence and you overestimated yours. The third suitor is here now and I can guarantee with certainty that he has made the same mistake, just you watch." Igiko explained.

As Igiko had said, the third suitor had arrived. He looked extremely happy and carefree as usual with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as if he was in his own world. The first two men had already witnessed the other side of the princess but the Spaniard had obviously not, so as Igiko pushed Gilbert away to position him next to Francis, they watched with anticipation wondering how it was all going to unfold.

"Hola princess!" He smiled. "I got your legendary robe right here!"

Like before, Igiko took the robe supposedly belonging to the fire-rat of China and examined it. She looked up with the same blank expression that she had shown to the two other suitors.

"This is a fake isn't it?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I just kind of got some spare material that I found lying around the palace to make it. Work of art isn't it?" He beamed.

"At least you were honest." She sighed.

Igiko stared at the three lying suitors that stood before her. They had all told lies in an attempt to win her hand in marriage, for the tasks that she had set were just impossible to do.

"Tell me, what happened to the other two?" She asked.

"Vell Ivan gave up after coming across a storm I heard." Gilbert explained.

"I see, and what of Matthew?" She asked.

"'E... Did not make it 'ome..." Francis whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that but none of you have completed the tasks that I have set and as a result, I shall marry none of you." Igiko explained.

Disappointed, the three men headed home to tell their families and other nobles of their defeat. It seemed that none could satisfy the desires of the famed beauty. No man would ever turn out to be her husband. She was unattainable, impossible to win over.

Those were the thoughts going through her head as she stared up at the moon that night. Tonight it was a half moon, destined to become larger and eventually transform into a full moon. It was as if this moon was missing something, like the moon had lost its other half. It was certain that it would soon meet its missing piece, but could the same be said for Igiko?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for Matthew but hey he's not officially dead right? That's a bonus!<strong>

**Canada fangirls: *Gets hockey stick***

**Neko: G-guys?**

**Canada fangirls: Get her!**

**?: Whoa that's rough. Anyway I'm the next suitor and I should be appearing next time to seek Igiko's hand in marriage! We've purposefully toned down my normal speaking habits so you can't guess who I am but it's pretty obvious anyway!**

**Igiko: Yeah since Neko loves pairing us together. **

**?: Whoa you're pretty! Will you marry me?**

**Igiko: ...**

**Neko: Tune in next time to see Igiko's response! Also, let me point out that in the original tale Princess Kaguya is not that harsh. That's just England's mean twist on things. It just isn't England when it's not being mean or sarcastic.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Here we are, one of my favourite chapters. Along with my favourite suitor! I also apologise on behalf of this suitor for how Belarus-ish he may seem in future chapters but hey, the Emperor of Japan (the original suitor for this point in the tale) was very persistent!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your suitor may suit you,<br>But his timing may not.  
>You may be in love too,<br>But marry him you cannot**_

"Sir, we've now arrived." The brown haired man whispered.

"Duly noted Toris! You may take your leave now." Another voice, emanating from the chair at the far end of the room, called.

Toris bowed politely before leaving the room and the other man rose from his chair to reveal dirty blond hair and a blue yukata decorated with pretty white markings like stars in the night sky. He looked up and smiled.

"Princess Igiko... I just can't wait to meet her. I know that many men have failed but I surely won't because I'm..."

* * *

><p>"More mail... Seriously? Just because people seem to think I'm pretty doesn't mean that I'm worth anything. I may be rich, but that's not the point. Half of these look like romantic haikus, and others are probably from nobles wanting to be my friend and boost their popularity. Is no-one interested in me?" Igiko sighed.<p>

She stared blankly at the piles of letters and haikus that lay before her. Did they expect her to write back? Igiko had never responded to anyone. Her father Yao had been polite enough to send thank-you letters on her behalf and Sakura had sent small tokens of appreciation but Igiko had never written to anyone personally. It made her a little sad really, but in truth there was no one that she _wanted_ to respond to.

"Igiko-chan..." Yao called softly.

Then the door slid open and her father stood there wearing his formal green yukata. She smiled at her father politely- her father and mother were the only people she smiled to for they were the only ones she cared deeply about.

"It seems that another suitor is here to visit you-aru." Yao explained.

"Very well." Igiko sighed. "Send him-"

But before Igiko could give the full command, a flash of blue and traces of white brushed past her father and in walked a young blue eyed man. He was beaming proudly and his hands were on his hips. Igiko never usually took a proper look at her suitors, but how could she not with this one? After all, he was wearing a blue yukata- normally only worn in very informal cases but also he wore a vibrant red sash to accompany it.

Not that there was anything wrong with the red sash, but it was so bright and stood out greatly against the gentle blue and white yukata so it was quite a big clash really. Though his yukata was short, the hem was still dirty which surprised Igiko but she managed to control herself.

"Whoa! So you're the famed Britannia-hime? It's an honour!" He beamed.

"My name is Igiko Wang..." She whispered.

"So wait, are you English, Japanese or Chinese?" He asked curiously.

Igiko didn't know quite how to respond to that: she was none of the assumptions that the peppy young man had made. In fact, she wasn't anything that he was familiar with. The truth is, she was-

"Ah well that doesn't matter!" He continued. "So! My name is Alfred Jones- you can call me Alfred-kun or even Alfred-sama if you like!"

_Fat chance, _Igiko thought. _Like I'd ever use such a highly respectful and admiring honorific for someone like him. What an idiot. Seriously his ego must be the size of Japan with all the rubbish he feeds it._

"Well err... This is embarrassing." Alfred laughed nervously.

"How so, _Alfred_?" Igiko asked.

Igiko had specifically not used an honorific for Alfred's name making Yao, who was still standing in the doorway, gasp a little with the word 'aiya' before leaving. Technically it was rude to not use an honorific for one's name, but Alfred didn't seem to notice.

"Well here I am, heart pounding fast and explaining myself yet you haven't spoken much." Alfred blushed.

"Yes. Generally Alfred, it's considered rude to burst into a room without some indication beforehand." Igiko explained.

"And generally it's rude not to use an honorific for someone's name unless you know them well but I guess we'll just call it even."

"I guess so."

"So..."

_Silence._

"You know why I'm here right?"

"Like so many others, you intend to seek my hand in marriage, correct?"

Then Alfred's face lit up like one would expect a child to do when offered something that they want. A child. Igiko saw a big connection between Alfred and a small child. Even though she hadn't known him long, she could already tell what he must have been like in his childhood... And that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"So, you'll marry me right?"

"No."

Surprisingly, Alfred's wide jack-o-lantern smile didn't falter or fade away. He remained as confident as ever, much to Igiko's horror. In fact, she was starting to crack ever so slightly and her mouth opened a tiny bit with shock.

"I was prepared for this. So I'm willing to travel to any end of the Earth to collect what you wish! Name your item and I won't stop until I've gotten my hands on it!" He declared.

There was silence for a few moments. Alfred expected her to send him looking for something extremely rare like the cowrie born from the swallows (a man had been lost looking for it after all). Even though the tasks were impossible, Alfred refused to believe it and was willing to travel anywhere in the world to find it for Igiko.

But after a few seconds, Igiko shook her head. This was what made his smile drop, and Igiko had to hold back a small triumphant smile for accomplishing this.

"Why? I'll do anything!" He whined.

"Because..." She began. "I could never go to the palace with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not of this country, neither am I of any other. I originate from Tsuki-no-Miyako."

"Tsuki-no-Miyako!" Alfred gasped. "That means..."

"Yes." She whispered. "Tsuki-no-Miyako: the Capital of the Moon."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Tsuki-no-Miyako means capital of the moon. Don't worry, I'll explain everything that you guys don't understand.<strong>

**But yay! The sixth suitor is Alfred! I bet you guys like him don't you. As you may or may not have noticed, his personal butler was in fact Lithuania. Don't worry, at the end of this I'll be putting up everyone's role in the story so you can understand.**

**Oh something I'd like to point out. Kimonos and Yukatas. Kimonos are formal, worn by both men and women but Yukatas are slightly less formal and are worn at festivals and other casual occasions. You can see why most were shocked because one would expect you to wear a kimono when visiting a noble but also because nobles are generally required to wear kimonos. But hey, it's Alfred so the rules of 10th century Japan don't apply to him!**

**And another thing, honorifics. No honorific (e.g just Alfred) is for people you don't treat highly or know very well. -Kun is for young boys, -sama is for someone you greatly admire or respect, -chan is for a girl you know quite well and -san is just a generally polite honorific, generally for strangers.**

**So reviews and whatever you want.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**Ko-ni-chi-wa! Hello to you! This is the box of- okay I won't do that. After all I already did it today when I made pasta in my lesson ^^ (This was totally optional by the way. I chose to make pasta while my friends made cakes and stuff). Forever a scone.**

**Again I apologise for Alfred's resemblance to Belarus in this chapter.**

**Alfred: Igiiiikooooo... Marry me...**

**Me: ...Okay though at least it isn't quite like that.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatever is inside,<br>Even if you're a sap  
>Don't try to hide<br>That you've fallen in love's trap**_

Igiko walked the courtyard's grounds slowly, taking in the wonderful sights and enjoyed the gentle descent of the cherry blossoms onto her soft skin and the way that they embedded themselves into her shining hair.

Suddenly, she noticed something different about the tree: a wave of blue behind the delicate pink. That blue material traced with white... It was unmistakeably Alfred's short, informal yukata.

"Hey Igiko!" He smiled.

"Alfred!" She snapped. "What are you doing in that tree?"

"Oh well you know..." He shrugged before jumping down to join her. "Waiting for you!"

Silence was dominant for a few moments as Alfred took the time to observe the courtyard with that childish goofy grin painted upon his face. Igiko scowled, but Alfred didn't notice. He just simply started up the conversation again with the question that he had been asking a lot lately.

"So, marry me?" He asked.

"I've already told you: no." Igiko frowned.

"Aww... I thought you'd changed your mind..." He pouted.

"Well I haven't." She huffed.

"That's a shame..."

The silence ruled for a few more moments, before Alfred was the one to interrupt it in the same way yet again...

"So, now?"

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>The distant princess sat admiring the beautiful lilies that floated like clouds above the misty water of the pond. It was a touching scene really. The beautiful sight, the soundless tranquillity- Igiko loved it all. What could possibly ruin it?<p>

...An annoying prince. A few moments later, Alfred came bounding in and sat himself down on the bench that Igiko was also sitting at. Happily, he put his hands together in his lap and crossed his feet, staring up at the pretty cloudless sky.

"Such a beautiful day..." He whispered.

"Yes..." Igiko agreed.

Alfred then turned to look at her which, in turn, triggered her to look back at him and he gave her that same pure child-like innocent smile. Knowing what was coming next, Igiko began to back away slowly, standing up off the bench and trying to get away from the persistent man.

"So, reckon we'll get married here?" He smiled in question.

"Not a chance!" She snapped.

* * *

><p>The prince was still persistent in his requests. Even after he went back to his nearby palace, he still continued to send haikus, marriage requests and the occasional wedding invite (even though these were more of a joke).<p>

But when Igiko received her first haiku from Alfred, she actually opened it. She never did this with haikus that were sent her way, but the feeling from this letter felt... Different somehow. So, she opened it and inside was not what she expected.

_Beautiful pure snow,  
>Captivates me as I write<br>To me, you're much more_

Was this truly written by Alfred? The persistent troublesome prince that had interrupted and disturbed her so many times? No, it couldn't possibly be the same man. Alfred had probably hired one of his servants to write it for him, so Igiko responded with a rather cold haiku:

_Stare into the moon,  
>All the stars dancing around.<br>They free me from you_

The message was vague, but Igiko had meant it to mean that she was to be 'stolen' and therefore not Alfred's to claim. That would surely get him to stop. But what Igiko didn't realise is that she was actually responding to a haiku for once, instead of just ignoring it.

_**A week later...**_

_Cherry blossoms fall,  
>Like pink dancers from the sky.<br>Just for you, they dance._

Cherry blossoms. It made Igiko think of that time in the tree. As much as she did like cherry blossoms, she still remained cold and set on trying to get rid of him. So, this was her response:

_The moon hangs above.  
>It's impossible to reach.<br>Like a cold princess._

Igiko was confident about this haiku. It was sure to get rid of him- this one she was confident about. It wouldn't let her down, she was sure of it. Igiko was unaware of how much faith she was putting into this simple letter, like she really believed in it. And hopeless believing was not something that Igiko did often.

_**Another week later...**_

_Mirroring water,  
>Sparkles with the golden sun.<br>Shining like your hair._

Golden, shining hair? Igiko took a strand of her long, flowing blonde hair and rubbed it between her fingertips. True, it did shine quite unnaturally, but the foolish mortal would never understand that. Why did it shine like the full moon on a mysterious night? That was something he would never know, for she would never open her heart to him. Not ever... But of course, it was way too late to be saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Yes I did write those haikus myself. I hope that they weren't too bad and that I didn't dishonour my friend Japan here. Were those haikus okay Japan?<strong>

**Japan: ...See this is why I sense the mood and refrain from speaking.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Was my haiku writing okay? Will Igiko ever realise that she's fallen for Alfred? Will Alfred ever succeed in marrying her? Find out... Next time! Remember to review and check out my other stories if you want!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stare at the full moon,  
>Let it fill you with sorrow.<br>For no matter how hard you swoon  
>It'll all be gone tomorrow<strong>_

"My princess... Another letter from Prince Alfred." Igiko's servant- Angelique, whispered.

"Finally! What took him so long?" Igiko snapped, snatching up the letter like a greedy young child.

Angelique's eyebrows raised in surprise: never before had she seen Igiko so eager to receive a letter from anyone. She had always been so cold and distant, only kind and happy towards her mother and father. It was rare to see her this way, but the even more surprising thing was that it was about a man- a man that might just be her future husband.

"S-sorry Angelique... I'll be right back."

Then she retreated to her room in a big hurry, eager to open up the letter. Angelique smiled at the ecstatic young princess, hopeful that this behaviour would one day lead to marriage. That was something they all wanted and had all waited patiently for.

_Dearest Igiko-sama,_

_I trust you got my last haiku? I've noticed that yours have slowly started to become a lot better. Not that they weren't before! Before they were great! But... Now I'm starting to get more feeling in your letters. A feeling similar to what I'm experiencing maybe? I really hope that's the case.  
>Anyway so back to other matters, have you considered my proposal yet? Feel like saying yes? Please say yes! I... I really love you, you know? I'm nothing like the other guys because I haven't given up! Plus, I'm just so much better right? Yeah I'm sure you agree so... Wedding?<em>

_Yours faithfully,  
>Prince Alfred<em>

Igiko sighed as she read this letter and even smiled and giggled to herself a couple of times while reading. So, taking out her pen and best paper, she wrote her reply.

_Alfred (that's right, I'm still not using an honorific),_

_Yes of course I got your last stupid haiku and how dare you suggest that they weren't as good before! And what would that feeling be, git? Hope all you want but with me that's the furthest you're going to get.  
>No I have not considered your proposal and not a chance in hell. I do agree that you're persistent, but don't expect me to feed your huge ego! You only love me because I'm pretty so I'll never accept your request. When's the wedding? In your dreams! (Though knowing you, it probably is. How many times have you dreamt about our wedding?)<em>

_Don't write back. I've had enough of you.  
>Princess Igiko<em>

Igiko then handed this letter to Angelique, not even bothering to check it over since she had that much confidence in her writing.

"Thank you. Please send this back to Alfred Angelique." Igiko commanded.

Angelique looked down at the letter, glancing at several sentences in it. Igiko did not scold her though, for she had known Angelique for a long time and therefore didn't mind the girl reading her letters. But then a small frown darkened her servant's face, making Igiko wonder what was going through her head at that point.

"Is there... Something wrong?" Igiko asked.

Angelique looked up at Igiko, then back down at the letter. Her face softened and very slowly, she shook her head.

"No... It's nothing my princess. I'll send it right away." Angelique whispered.

Then she hurried away to get the letter delivered to Prince Alfred. A small grin crept across Igiko's face as the girl left. True she had told Alfred not to write back, but inside she was secretly awaiting his next letter, almost exploding with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Princess Igiko, Alfred's reply is here." Angelique declared.<p>

"Thank you!" Igiko beamed, not noticing how unnaturally happy she was acting. "I'll read it straight away!"

Igiko retreated back to her room, almost ripping the letter apart in opening it. She opened up the response that she had been waiting for and smoothed it down onto the low table as she proceeded to read it.

_Dearest Igiko-sama,_

_I didn't mean it! I take it back! I take it back! Well you know: love. Feel free to yell about me about that last comment but I really am in love with you, so hurry up and notice it! Believe me, I intend to make you change your mind. Like cherry blossoms in the spring, I'll make you open up. Quit prolonging the inevitable Ko-chan!  
>Oh come on, I bet you have considered it. It's common smart person sense! You're smart right? Aww... But my ego neeeeeeds feeding! I only love you 'cuz you're pretty? Well sure, being pretty's the bait but your personality is what gets me hooked. Like my fishing metaphor? 'Cuz that's totally how I feel! Our wedding day will come one day, just you wait. I don't dream about our wedding that often, but believe me: you're always in my dreams one way or another.<em>

_Yours forever,  
>Prince Alfred<em>

Igiko growled at the pure annoying nature of the letter. She continued to grow even more infuriated with every letter sent her way and she was beginning to really get annoyed. So, this was her reply:

_Alfred (still no honorific arsehole),_

_Too late, can't take it back. Love? You twat. Don't jest about things like love. I've noticed it so stop bugging me and quit trying to make me feel the same way! Really could your metaphors get any cheesier? Ko-chan? Call me that again and I will personally come to that blasted palace of yours to kill you!  
>Don't try and guilt me into feeling how you want me to feel and your ego's practically the size of a mountain. Okay I take my other comment back, that fishing metaphor was the worst. That wedding's entirely in your head. Soppy fool.<em>

_Princess Igiko_

Igiko handed this letter to Angelique, expecting her naturally to send it and so she turned back to occupy herself with something else. But then the sound of Angelique's voice made her turn back in confusion.

"Princess... Don't you think this letter is a little harsh?" She asked.

"How so?" Igiko frowned.

"Well I don't think the prince is just in love with you for your looks and money. I think he's genuinely in love with you. Can't you try responding to him again?"

"But I-"

Then Angelique gave her a look resembling that of a pleading puppy, so Igiko sighed and gave in to her cute face.

"Fine. But you can't read it okay?" Igiko reasoned.

"Agreed." Angelique smiled.

So Angelique left the room and Igiko, taking out her pen and best paper, wrote a second reply- this one containing her true feelings.

_Dear Alfred-sama,_

_Love... Well maybe I have noticed, and maybe I won't yell at you. Well... I wish you the best of luck in trying to change me: it's not an easy task. Ko-chan, do you really have to call me that? Can't you just call me Britannia-Hime like everyone else?  
>Well maybe I have and maybe I haven't. Though I am smart, I'll give you that. Yes Alfred. Well done with your fish metaphor, ego full now? You've got me curious now. Tell me: how do you picture our wedding? If you tell me, maybe I'll tell you. Only maybe though. Don't get your hopes up. I... I may have dreamt about you once or twice too...<em>

_Not quite yours,  
>Princess 'Ko-chan' Igiko<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww she's starting to like him. Hurry up and notice! Before it's too late! Quick Igiko! Quick, quick! I hope the letters were okay. Better than the haikus. I don't reckon I could do anymore. For one they don't properly convey the feelings enough and secondly... I fail.<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Warning: the story is about to take a harsh turn so be ready for that. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also sorry this has taken so long to update! Ah I'm so busy lately! I hope you guys forgive me, but then after this chapter you may not.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No matter how attached you are,<br>One day you must depart  
>So back to your home amongst the stars<br>While you leave the other half of your heart**_

_Dearest Igiko-sama,_

_You called me Alfred-sama! That means you respect me right? I'M SO HAPPY! Yay for not yelling! You're getting a lot nicer, you know that? Believe me, I've already started to change you. There's no going back either! Yeah... Ko-chan makes me feel closer to you, like something only I know. Britannia-Hime just makes me feel like another one of your lesser suitors. So... Can I call you it?  
>I'll just presume you have considered my offer, so hurry up and accept it! HAHAHA! My ego's never full! You should know that by now! Well... Okay, but don't yell at me.<em>

_Well first it's at the base of a really tall mountain, underneath the cherry blossom trees. You walk down the path, more cherry blossoms either side. You're always wearing a short pink kimono with an outlandish feel and as you reach the altar I offer you my arm. You take it and together we walk to the top of the mountain, overcoming every obstacle together.  
>Then when we reach the top, we say our vows and we both float of into the heavens.<em>

_Please don't yell at me for that, it's what I always picture.  
>Forever yours,<br>Alfred_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alfred-sama,<em>

_Don't let it go to your head! Anyway it's not like I respect you THAT much so don't get excited. I was nice to begin with idiot. There's no 'getting nice' about it. Keep telling yourself that you've changed me. I thought you liked me as I am? If... If it makes you happy then you can call me Ko-chan. And you're right: you're not one of my lesser suitors. You're more like... An actual friend._

_But onto the wedding: Alfred... That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I mean it. Why would I ever yell at you for something so... Emotional? If all your dreams about me are that sweet... Then maybe marriage isn't such a bad idea._

_Ko-chan_

* * *

><p><em>Ko-chan,<em>

_Igiko... Is it really the sweetest thing? If that's the case, why won't you marry me? Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane with thoughts about you, like I'll never survive to make our wedding. If you want... I can make that dream wedding happen! I'd do anything for you. Anything._

_Please Igiko, unlike all my other requests, this one's serious. Like, for real._

_Eternally yours,  
>Alfred<em>

* * *

><p>To that last letter, Igiko had no idea how to respond. Should she say 'I'll think about it'? Or would that just upset the prince? Should she just harshly turn him away again? That seemed like her favourite option, but as he said: this time he was serious. If she rejected him, it was real and she'd lose the only suitor she'd ever made a real connection with. What was she supposed to do?<p>

"Why don't you just marry him miss?"

Igiko turned around to see Angelique standing there in her normal light blue kimono. Then behind her, Igiko could see her parents: Sakura and Yao. Sakura was wearing a beautiful pure white kimono and Yao was wearing his usual green yukata which, although Igiko didn't know it, was the same he had been wearing when he first found her.

"I don't mind anymore-aru. You're free to marry Alfred-sama if you wish: he has my blessing." Yao explained.

"Hai, I agree. You can't avoid it forever, one day you will fall in rove with Arfred-sama so why not marry him?" Sakura asked.

"I-I..." Igiko stuttered.

She was about to say yes, but then something caught her eye. Slowly but surely, a mystical white light poured into the room, making Igiko turn around and follow the single strip of mysterious light that was shining into the room. As she reached her balcony, she saw that the light pouring into her room was that of the full moon, shining serenely in the night sky.

As she stared up, her eyes began to fill with tears and she fell to her knees crying. Angelique rushed to her aid, helping her up gently and Sakura began to promptly dry her tears with the edges of her fancy kimono.

"Aiya! What's wrong-aru?" Yao asked, his voice panicked and shaky.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" She sobbed.

"Clearly not Miss Igiko-sama!" Angelique panicked. "You're crying! And you can barely stand!"

"I'll be fine I just... Need some sleep." Igiko whispered.

So they all did as the princess wished and left her to sleep. The sounds of her sobs kept them all awake throughout the night, but none of them dared question her for she had clearly specified not to. After all, she said she'd become better after a few hours of sleep, so it wasn't permanent.

Or was it?

The answer became obvious over the course of the next few days as Igiko became slightly more erratic and fraught with obvious signs of worry. She began to oversleep and take her walks in the night time while constantly staring up at the moon. So intently in fact that one night she-

**SPLASH!**

She fell into the pond and drenched her favourite kimono. She sneezed cutely as she sat in the wet fish-filled pond, not bothering to get herself out or even remove the lily pad that had now attached itself to the top of her head. Luckily, Yao saw this and instantly came rushing to her aid, ordering Angelique to dry her quickly.

* * *

><p>After Igiko had been properly cleaned, Yao called his daughter into his room as he sat at the low table in the middle of the room. She sat herself opposite him and he stared at his daughter worriedly, not even bothering to hide the frown on his face.<p>

"Igiko-chan. It's obvious that there's something bothering you-aru. Please tell me, maybe I can help?" Yao asked.

At this, Igiko slowly shook her head in sorrow and stared down at the floor sadly.

"No... You cannot help me. It's because... I'm not of this world. I'm from Tsuki-no-Miyako, the Capital of the Moon. And now... I must return to my people on the moon."

Yao's eyes widened and Igiko sadly nodded her head. Her hands tightened in her lap as she continued to break the news to her father.

"So you see, you cannot help me and I cannot marry Alfred. I need to return to my home and therefore leave you all."

Yao said nothing more, for inside he was being torn apart. Light fell across the room, light from the full moon, making Igiko's eyes fill with sorrowful tears once more. The very thing she had admired for so long was now to be her downfall- or rather her ascent that would force her to leave everything she knew and loved forever.

And, though it took her ages to admit it, that included Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Waah! I wanna cry right now! ...Well maybe not. Let's wait until next chapter where Igiko must say her final goodbyes and we meet the heavenly moon people! Ah such a beautiful thought. Who will play the roles of the moon people? How will Alfred react to Igiko's news? Will Igiko really leave?<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! I'm now officially determined to finish this thing! We have one chapter to go and... I was thinking maybe I could do an epilogue sort of thing at the end? Like Igiko and Alfred meet up in the next life? Then again Igiko can't die. Or maybe their descendants or something? Randomstrike sparked off this idea for me.**

**Anyway, Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now we leave for the heavens<br>A surely blessed flight  
>But once gone, will never return<br>And it becomes a painful sight**_

_Dearest Alfred-sama,_

_Alfred, I'm afraid that my time here is up and that in one week I must return to Tsuki-no-Miyako. Yes, that's right: I'm returning to my home on the moon. Don't bother coming to see me off, it'll only make you sadder. But I just want to say this: my times here with you on Earth were the best of my whole life. I'll never forget you, you'll always be there in that special place in my heart._

_Forever in your heart,  
>Princess 'Ko-chan' Igiko<em>

_The Moon princess_

Igiko sent that last letter with a clenched feeling in her throat and a heavy weight on her heart. The tears refused to stop falling, so she had to write while crying as well, desperately hoping that her tears wouldn't stain the page. She didn't expect a reply from Alfred since he'd never be able to reply in time. So when he turned up at her home, she was at a loss for words.

"Alfred..." She began.

"I'm not lettin' them take you. I've brought my best men to defend you." He growled, looking the most serious that Igiko had ever seen him.

"Alfred I-"

"I've only just won your heart, don't tell me I have to give it up."

"You don't I-"

"I mean, how tough can these moon people be? They're no match for me. I can-"

"ALFRED WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Alfred was taken back a few steps by the outburst but as he looked closer, he saw that Igiko's eyes were starting to fill with tears. Her face was completely red, a mixture of anger and despair and her eyes were scrunched shut, trying desperately to separate her from the real world and the harsh reality she was facing right now.

"Don't you realise how hard this is for me as well? I don't want to lose you either! You're making this a lot worse for me! Don't you get it?" She yelled.

Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she ran out to him and began to throw weak flailing punches at Alfred's chest. He was able to dodge them all, frowning sadly at the despair of his young princess.

"Idiot! Idiot! You're such an idiot!" She repeated, tears flying out of the corners of her eyes.

Then Alfred grabbed both of her hands by the wrists and held them high. He stared deep into her eyes and she stared back, brows no longer cross with anger but eyes filled with curiosity. As she calmed down, Alfred planted a soft kiss on her lips and she closed her eyes, never wanting to leave and never wanting it to end. For a second he pulled away to whisper:

"I'll never let them get you, I promise."

Then he sealed her lips with another kiss, but as he kissed her passionately, one thought stayed in Igiko's mind.

_That, my love, is a promise you'll never be able to keep._

* * *

><p>The two sat in silence, Sakura and Yao waiting for them just outside the room. Igiko waited patiently, hands in her lap and held together so tightly. Alfred sat more casually on the cushion opposite her, but his shoulders were still stiff and his hands still clenched into fists.<p>

"Alfred I-"

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Alfred whispered.

The heroic prince stood and looked up as he heard a faint sound calling to him. Igiko didn't hear the sound, but Alfred was edgy and anxious so any sound could have set him off. Alfred removed his sword and readied himself before heading outside, ready to defend Igiko with his life. After he left, she let out a long low sigh and closed her eyes.

**CRASH!**

_This is it. It's time._

Igiko got up, holding back the tears as she walked. Yao and Sakura watched her walk down the hallway sorrowfully and Yao grabbed the sleeve of her kimono in an attempt to stop her but she simply turned back and said:

"I'm sorry. I do love all of my friends on Earth with all my heart but I'm afraid I must return to my home on the moon."

Suddenly the door opened wide and there stood three people- an embassy of heavenly beings: Igiko's servants from the moon.

"Ve~! Igiko, it's time to leave. Are you ready?" The one moon servant smiled.

Then a swarm of Alfred's guards rushed to try and beat up the group of celestial beings, but a sudden bright light shone, temporarily blinding them. As the guards stumbled backwards, a sudden pain hit a few of them in the face: a metallic cooking object held by one of the moon people.

"Eliza, vas zat really necessary?" One moon servant asked.

"Just making sure they stay down." The other to the far right smiled.

Even this light humorous scene couldn't bring a smile to the moon princess's face. Seeing this, Yao slowly let go of her kimono and allowed her to pass on to the other world- the land on the moon. Sakura hid behind the sleeves of her kimono, trying to fight the tears. Yao couldn't fight them, so he simply used the sleeves of his yukata which was much too big for him anyway to rub his tears away.

Igiko began to step into the light, but then stopped and turned to the nearest one of Alfred's blinded guards. From out of her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper along with a small crystal vial, containing a silvery sparkling substance. She took a small sip, and then handed it to the dazed guard. Then, she removed her grand kimono to reveal a short pink futuristic yukata underneath. She threw the old kimono to her foster parents and they caught it instinctively.

"Keep it, as a memento." Igiko whispered as she turned back to them.

They could only see half of her face, but they could tell she was the saddest they'd ever seen her. A single tear ran down her cheek and she turned back to her moon servants.

"I'm ready." She whispered shakily.

"Ve~ then we can get the heck out of here!" One of her people smiled.

The brown-haired moon servant with the cute curl and the brown eyes offered her his hand and slowly she took it. Then another one of her moon servants (the well yet strangely dressed man with wavy brown hair and violet eyes) took his place at her left side and the other (the female with the long dark brown hair, green eyes and a strange glowing moon flower in her hair) took her place at her right. Suddenly, yet all at once, they jumped and left the human world forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon people! Did anyone else see those three being the moon people? Ah what amazing celestial beings... Even though one is a yaoi-obsessed fangirl... With a frying pan. I'd say Austria fits in fine though.<strong>

**Italy: Ve~! Do I get pasta on the moon?**  
><strong>Austria: Do I get music?<strong>  
><strong>Hungary: Do I get to hit Prussia?<strong>

**On second thought, you're all crazy. Remember to review! Especially since next chapter will be the last!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Okay guys this is the final chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I am going to include a small explanation of things at the end- things like certain Japanese terms used in this and the roles that everyone played.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here we are, your ship's set sail,<br>And your heart's been lead astray.  
>For this is how we end the tale,<br>Of the lonely Britannia-Hime**_

"Koooo-chan~!" Alfred sang.

Alfred burst into Igiko's room, not bothering to knock, just throwing the door open dramatically with a wide beam painted across his face.

"It wasn't the moon dudes. Just a rabbit messin' around outside. That's good ri-"

But Alfred stopped, for he realised that the room was empty. Igiko was nowhere to be seen. It was just Alfred and the room in complete silence.

"I... Igiko...?" He whispered.

But no response came, just the eerie silence that seemed to envelop the room. He called for her a few more times, and then he began searching in every nook and cranny to try and find his lost moon princess. Over and over he called out her name, voice getting shakier and beginning to crack each time. After a while he stopped, but he didn't give up.

"Yao Wang..." He muttered.

Immediately he rushed to the room belonging to Yao and Sakura Wang, Igiko's parents- the closest people that she had. When he reached the room, all he saw was Angelique closing the door gently, sadness plastered all over her face. Alfred approached her, aware that he was panting much like a dog which was very un-prince like and rather un-heroic but of course, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind at that moment was Igiko and the goal in his heart was to find out where she was.

"Angelique." He panted. "I need to speak to Yao."

True, Alfred was being very rude by not using an honorific for either Yao or Angelique, but he wasn't concerned about that now. Angelique stared at the floor mournfully, muttering out explanations to Alfred that could only be heard by him straining his ears a little.

"Yao-sama has suddenly been taken ill." She mumbled and before Alfred could ask she added: "As has Sakura-sama. They are both very unwell."

"Angelique..." Alfred whispered, still not bothering with an honorific. "Where is Princess Igiko?"

"Miss Igiko is... Not here..." Angelique whispered, voice breaking slightly.

Alfred wanted to question further, but he heard a confident deep voice interrupt him just as he had opened his mouth.

"Sir."

He turned around to see who was addressing him. Standing before him was a man with blue eyes and slicked back blond hair. He looked very serious indeed, for his eyes were always narrow and his brows were always furrowed into a frown but this man was Captain Ludwig, one of the best of Alfred's royal guards.

"Ludwig. Have the moon people arrived yet?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig said nothing. He simply handed Alfred the piece of paper that Princess Igiko had given to him. Not quite knowing what to say, Alfred read it, practically screaming with joy as he recognised the tidy handwriting that belonged to his precious moon princess.

_My one and only Alfred,_

_I had really hoped that I'd be able to see you one more time and say a proper goodbye, but it seems that the hands of destiny have intervened once more and have prevented me from saying goodbye properly.  
>But... I suppose it is for the best, as I would probably never be able to willingly part from you and I'm sure you wouldn't either. No matter how long we will have to live apart, I'm certain that the red string of fate will never break.<br>So to ensure your happiness, I've included the elixir of life along with this note as my parting gift. With this, you too can become immortal and hopefully this will bring you some comfort. Good luck to you, Prince Alfred. I know that you will go on to become a great, everlasting ruler. I only hope that I can do the same as ruler of Tsuki-no-Miyako._

_Yours forever and ever,  
>Igiko<em>

"Und zis is ze elixir of life sir." Ludwig explained, offering the vial to Alfred.

Alfred took the vial in his right hand and played with it between his thumb and forefinger, letting the moon's sadly painful glow shine upon it and split the light into beams pointing in all directions. Strange really, it felt like his heart: split into a million pieces which he knew was beyond repair.

"Tell me Ludwig..." Alfred muttered. "Which mountain is the closest to Heaven?"

"Ze Great Mountain of Suruga Province." Ludwig replied. "Vhy do you ask?"

At this point, Alfred thrust the vial and letter into Ludwig's chest and turned away, no longer wanting to look at it. Ludwig was confused, but he took the vial in both of his hands and looked up at Alfred curiously, awaiting orders.

"Take it..." Alfred whispered, beginning to cry. "And burn it at the top of that mountain, along with the letter."

"But Alfred-sama! Vith all due respect, zis is ze elixir of life! You could become immortal!" Ludwig explained.

As Alfred left the house to go walking into the night, he looked back at Ludwig, trying not to crack up into tears right then and there, although the corners of his eyes were filling fast.

"Living forever... Is pointless if I can never see her again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Captain Ludwig!"<p>

He turned around. Running towards him was Toris Lorinaitis, Alfred's personal butler. His brown hair swayed in the wind as he ran towards the strict guard.

"Where's the Emperor?" Toris asked.

"He's..." Ludwig muttered.

"Oh... I see." Toris nodded.

They both looked to the garden outside, both knowing where Alfred was.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked along the soft garden, not bothering to pick up his feet, just dragging his casual night sandals along the lush well kept grass. His gardener, Lovino Vargas would probably have some harsh (and incredibly vulgar) words to say to him but he didn't care. All of his worries and fears went out of the window whenever he walked in the garden.<p>

His night time walks occurred every night, in the favourite of his many gardens belonging to the palace. Why was it his favourite? Because it had been modelled after the garden of a mysterious yet beautiful princess that he had once knew. Every detail was perfect. From the delicate pink cherry blossom trees that sent out their pink dancers from the sky, spiralling downwards to the floor to the small calm pond which-

**SPLASH!**

He found himself falling in on a regular basis, much like the stunning celestial moon princess that had been walking in her own garden so long ago. Why did they both do this? The answer was simple. For both found themselves walking in their gardens at night, staring up at the moon. Whether it was full or half, waxing or waning, they both felt a melancholy disposition while staring. Alfred had developed this tendency after the influences of his moon princess had rubbed off on him, for she had left a mark on him that could never be removed.

Igiko had left her memory etched into his heart for all eternity, and though Alfred would eventually die and have to suffer no longer, Igiko would have to live in painful suffering for all eternity, longing for her loud, imperfect Earth prince.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The red string of fate<em>- In Japan, they say that lovers destined to be together are connected by a red string. They believe in can get tangled (symbolising disagreement) and that no-one knows who they are really connected to but it never breaks- symbolising true love.**  
><strong><em>The Great mountain of the Suruga province<em>- This... Is Mount Fuji. Fuji actually comes from the Japanese word 'fushi' meaning immortality. This is because the Emperor in the real tale had the elixir of life burned and apparently the smoke still rises to this day.**

**fem!England/ Princess Igiko- Kaguya Hime**  
><strong>America- The Emperor of Japan, Mikado<strong>  
><strong>China- Taketori no Okina (The old man who harvests bamboo)<strong>  
><strong>fem!Japan- Kaguya's mother<strong>  
><strong>France, Prussia, Canada, Russia and Spain- The five princessuitors**  
><strong>Italy, Austria and Hungary- The Heavenly beings (The moon people)<strong>  
><strong>Germany- The officer<strong>  
><strong>Lithuania- The Emperor's butler<strong>  
><strong>Seychelles- The maid<strong>  
><strong>Romano- The Gardener<strong>

**In the original tale there wasn't a butler or maid but I had to add those two in because they're awesome! ^^ Thanks for reading this Fanfiction! Remember to leave reviews and hopefully there will be a epilogue later of what happens in their next life- hopefully with a happier ending ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	10. Epilogue, Part 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to Britannia-Hime Epilogue- Part 1! The Part 2 will be out soon but I wanted to get this out first so as to not rant on for too long and to kill the suspense. **

**Now I know the original request was to see how a love story involving these two would work in the 21st century and I said I'll try and do that in another life but think about it- Igiko is immortal. She couldn't have another life. So, I came up with this instead. But please remember as you're reading this: Igiko is im-mor-tal. It'll save you a lot of grief and tears in the long run. Have I said too much?**

**This will have a happy ending, though the cliffhanger at the very end of this Part may make you think otherwise.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Princess?" Asked the chirpy Italian.<p>

Feliciano walked into the familiar royal chamber- the princess's bedroom. Dotted around the room were various moon flowers, lunar roses and tsuki lilies but also many strange celestial adornments which officially classified the room as 'out of this world'. He glanced about the room, taking no notice of these things since they were normal to him. He was looking for something different- a person.

And he didn't have to look far. All he had to do was look to the huge window on the back wall, made safe only by a single railing dividing the room from the rest of Tsuki-no-Miyako. Sat by this window was Princess Igiko Kakurando- their mighty and beautiful ruler.

She was staring upwards, up into the sky. Up there a single captivating sphere hung gracefully- a sphere known as Earth. Feliciano, unlike most other moon people, had a little soft spot for the Earth because of its magnificent shape. A perfect circle- just hanging up in the sky, his affection was rivalled only by the usually melancholic Princess Igiko- who seemed to love Earth with all her heart... Or at least... Something very precious upon its surface.

"Ve... Staring at the Earth again Igiko-sama?" Feliciano asked.

"So pretty... And peaceful up there..." She whispered. "I wish... I wish that I could walk upon its surface once more."

Feliciano bit his lip and frowned. Next Friday was approaching fast, and that marked the date of when she had first left for the moon, nearly a thousand years ago. 1100 years had passed and still she had not forgotten it, and neither had she forgotten her beloved Alfred- her one and only true love.

"Well, if you draw a circle..." Feliciano began, pulling a scroll and feather pen close to him and beginning to draw. "It's the Earth see?"

Igiko turned to look at what her trusty servant had drawn. It was indeed a circle- a completely perfect one at that and as Igiko stared at it- she gradually found herself staring at the Earth.

"We can also draw in those bits of land- the continents as the humans call them!" Feliciano explained.

Then he began to roughly, yet still accurately and with great detail, draw in the land masses, starting off with the tiny island nation England, before moving onto Ireland right next to it. After that he sketched out the border of France that touched the sea, and went down to carefully draw Spain, and after that- the boot-like country of Italy. With this one he really took his time, for the shape looked so pretty and admirable that he just had to get it as close to perfect as possible.

Before long, he had drawn the whole of Europe-going very slightly into Asia. He added in Greenland and Iceland, he sketched out the wide plains of beautiful Africa, he etched in the slender figure of South America and then he drew in a large yet still unrecognisable shape slightly to the south east of Greenland (Igiko had no idea which country it was) and finally he drew in the country underneath it.

Igiko studied this globe carefully. Of course it only showed bits of each continent but that was to be expected. Still, she frowned in confusion and very slight annoyance.

"You... You missed out Japan." She muttered.

"Oh! Ve~ I'm so sorry Princess! Please forgive me Igiko-sama!" He wailed.

"It-it's fine..." She stuttered.

"...Why do you like Earth so much miss?"

"Well why do you?"

"Well I like it because it's a circle- my favourite shape but you... You have a special reason right?"

"Yes... It's not just that I like Earth. I really do, don't get me wrong. It's not just because of that one country- Japan. It's because of a single person: the Emperor of Japan- Alfred..."

"You really care for him don't you?"

"Yes..."

"And you love him too don't you?"

"With all my heart. I'd give anything to see him again."

"But Igiko..."

"Zen vhy don't you go und see him?" A voice asked.

Igiko looked up to see Lord Roderich standing there in the doorway in his official robes and behind him was Lady Eliza. They were both nobles in the moon kingdom who lived in the castle with Igiko.

"What do you mean?" Igiko asked.

"Vell you can go to Earth und if you find someone you love, I'll allow you to stay zere." Roderich explained.

"R-really?" Igiko gasped.

"Really."

"Oh thank you so much!"

Then Igiko immediately set to packing. As she passed Roderich in the doorway, he could not help but see the ecstatic smile on her face. It wasn't often that people got to see her smile. And when they did it was usually forced and fake. But now she was smiling for real- a both pleasing and upsetting sight. Only once she had left the room and was far down the hallway and out of hearing range did Feliciano speak.

"Sir? I didn't realise the Emperor was still alive. How did you know about him?" Feliciano asked.

"It's true. Emperor Alfred is dead. It's distracting her from her duty as ruler and she refuses to marry any men from the capital. If she faces ze truth finally zen maybe she'll focus more on her duty. I just vant her to move on." Roderich sighed.

"Didn't she give him ze elixir of life zough?" Eliza asked.

"He burned it. Ze human did not zink zat life vas vorth living vithout her and so he refused immortality." Roderich explained.

"He must have really loved her... I wish he was still alive." Feliciano whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Right so ve vill send you down now." Roderich explained.

"Okay." Igiko whispered.

"I trust you are fine vith ze human clothes zat Feliks got for you? He said it vas 'vicked' und 'hipster' and should help you blend in on Earth."

Igiko had been dressed in a ruffled short pink dress with thin red straps and a ribbon in her hair on her left side to match. Her high-heeled shoes were red also and her hair was down and waving towards the ends.

"Tell him I said thank you." She instructed.

"I vill do just zat." Roderich nodded. "Now grab onto Feliciano's curl: he vill be your guide and escort on Earth."

"Thank you so much for this Roderich." She smiled.

"My pleasure. Now go." He smiled back.

She carefully grabbed Feliciano's curl between her thumb and forefinger- which made him flinch but also made the scene disappear in a flash of white. When the light cleared, she found herself outside an old Japanese-looking temple in the midst of a lush green forest. She was all alone, except for a light brown tabby cat with a spiral curl down at her side.

"Feliciano?" She frowned. "Is that you?"

"Ah look at me! I'm a cat!" Feliciano mewed. "I guess I take a different form in this world!"

"But what about me? Why aren't I a cat?" Igiko asked.

"Well you were born here, plus you're royalty as well."

"I suppose..."

"So... Where's your Alfred?"

Igiko hadn't thought about that. Where exactly was Alfred? In a palace somewhere? Or perhaps he was away on business. Igiko had no way of knowing, so she'd just have to wander around for a bit until she found him.

So she did just that: she walked and walked in a leisurely fashion with the small tabby cat trotting happily at her side- struggling to keep up in places. On the way, Feliciano kept meowing the word 've' every now and then like he usually did as a human but in slightly more meowy cat-type sort of tone. Eventually Igiko let out a sigh and stopped, sticking out her foot in front of her feline friend to stop him as well.

"Okay Feliciano. We need to talk. You need to stop saying 've' all the time- it's un cat-like." Igiko explained.

"Okay! I got it Princess!" Feliciano purred.

"And another thing, stop talking. Humans are going to be scared of a talking cat." Igiko sighed.

"Ve~? Why?" Feliciano mewled.

"Well it's unnatural here. At home it would be fine, but here-"

Suddenly she stopped for a huge weight had just stumbled into her. She fell backwards over a nearby root and hit the floor with a large thud. Feliciano instantly ran to her aid and- resisting the urge to howl out with a human exclamation- he licked her face in a cat-like manner, pausing to act what he thought was cat-like every few seconds.

"Ve- meow!" He meowed, almost resorting to making his favourite cute sound.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry man!" The stranger gasped.

Igiko looked up and then she saw him. The stranger- a young blue-eyed man with dirty blond hair and a cute cowlick- was staring down at her in awe, looking completely speechless and amazed. She was staring back of course, for this was the man she had been searching for: after centuries of wait, she had finally found Alfred.

"Oh erm... 'Scuse me miss..." He coughed, now blushing.

He gave a quick glance to her lower half before looking away in embarrassment and she too looked down. Her dress was spread out everywhere, billowing out from when she had fallen. Realising that this was a rather undignified position she quickly sat up, pressing her knees tightly together and placing her hands tidily in her lap.

"Er who were you talking to before?" He asked.

"Umm... My cat." She quickly explained.

"Your... Cat?" He frowned.

Quickly she picked up Feliciano by the stomach and thrust him out in front of her with his front paws sticking out over her warm hands. His eyes were shut (no change from his normal form) and he looked confused as to what was going on. Alfred's face lit up at that point and he instinctively took the cat from her and placed it on his shoulder.

"Aww this guy's too cute!" He beamed.

He began to scratch under Feliciano's chin and Feliciano, enjoying this new sensation, couldn't help but purr happily. Igiko bit her lip, trying her hardest not to say something. After all, Feliciano was naturally a moon being and changing so easily into his new state.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Feli. It's short for Feliciano." She explained.

He looked back at the girl on the floor and reluctantly pulled his hands away from the purring feline. Then he offered out his hand to her, in order to help her up and she continued to stare into his eyes as she was being pulled.

"Err... There something on my face? 'Cuz I'm sure I cleaned up after lunch this time!" He laughed.

"Th-this time?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. So what's your name?" He asked.

"You... You mean you don't know?" She whispered.

"'Course I don't. I only just metcha after all."

"I... I'm Igiko. Igiko Kakurando."

"Cool, that sounds Japanese. So, you from around here then?"

"Well... I'm actually from very far away. But when I was younger I lived in Japan, so you could say I'm from around here yes."

"That's awesome! Me, I come from America. I'm just here on business. I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred F. Jones."

"It's a pleasure."

"So where d'you live? Is it far from here?"

"Well I don't really live around here. In fact you could say I'm a bit lost."

"Dude no way! If ya want, you can come stay with me- my holiday cabin isn't far from here. And I can't just let a girl wander round lost- it's un-heroic!"

"That would be very kind. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Alfred led the way like some shining beacon of light. He obviously knew the way well and so Igiko kept him in clear sight, but was still far enough behind to have a hushed conversation with the celestial feline hanging on her shoulder.<p>

"Ve~ so why doesn't Alfred remember you princess?" Feliciano mewed.

"You don't have to be so formal here on Earth. Just Igiko is fine. And I don't know. He's the same person I'm sure. I did give him the elixir of life, remember?" Igiko whispered.

"M-maybe it isn't the same person? You sure that's him?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm positive. After all, who else could it be? Looks the same, sounds the same and acts the same. Only the clothes are different. More modern, naturally. Then there's that obsession with the word 'hero'. It's a little different but that's Alfred alright. It couldn't be anyone else could it?"

"Well... Maybe it's a reincarnation? So it could still be Alfred, just in another body and timeline!"

Alfred's reincarnation. Could it be true? But what if it was just a descendant of Alfred, that was another possibility. Then again, Alfred had no siblings (she was certain he didn't) and the only other way his genes could be passed down was by Alfred actually reproducing himself.

Would he... Really have done that?

He wouldn't, that was impossible. After all, time and again he had sworn his undying love for Igiko. It never would have disappeared just like that. Also, if this man was a descendant of Alfred, then surely he'd be Japanese. Igiko wondered about this for a few moments and then decided to inquire about it.

"Am I Japanese?" He questioned upon being asked. "Dude no way! I'm full American bro, well I think I am. Then again Americans were originally a load of foreigners so I guess not. Dude I really hope I'm not a limey!"

"A limey?" She asked.

"Yeah you know, British. They're crazy man. Really stuck up and all that. I'm glad we're independent, I really couldn't cope with those guys breathing down our necks every second of the day."

"What do you mean, 'independent'?"

"Dude y'know, the American Revolutionary war, where Americans separated from the English and we beat their ass to become independent."

"That's harsh!"

"Dude, they started it."

"Well I'm sure they had a reason!"

"Doubt it."

And so their argument went on like that. It wasn't until the petty fighting ceased once they had reached the cabin did Igiko notice that it was so much like the banter she had experienced with Alfred- _her_ Alfred- centuries ago. Conversations that would start off with 'marry me' and eventually become a heated verbal battle.

But Alfred of course wasn't thinking of this as he fumbled with the keys for the cabin. He was instead thinking of how exceptional an arguer Igiko was, how he hadn't had a good fun fight like that since... Well since he'd forgotten his brother's name. And even that wasn't very fun, just some weak fighter throwing but not landing playful punches.

"Kay then, here we are Ko!" Alfred declared as he walked in.

She began to follow, but then stopped in her tracks upon hearing the nickname 'Ko'. Alfred looked back and frowned but Igiko merely looked to the floor and stared down hard.

"Could you... Could you use an honorific? Call me Ko-chan." She whispered.

"Why should I?" He smiled.

It reminded her of that time: when Alfred had wanted her to use an honorific, and she had refused. Now she was the one taken back by the rudeness, but she didn't let it dishearten her. Instead she continued as if he hadn't been rude at all.

"Well... Because I like it. Someone very dear to me uses that nickname." She explained.

Alfred's smile dropped. "Someone dear? Like a family member?"

"Well... More than that really..."

"A... A good friend...?"

Igiko still stared, a blush beginning to form on her delicate youthful cheeks. Alfred didn't really want to voice the next suggestion, but really he had to.

"A... An old boyfriend?"

Still Igiko said nothing but that just confirmed Alfred's fears for him. He stared at the beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realise." Alfred muttered.

Igiko wanted to ask what exactly he was sorry for but Alfred gave her no time to answer for he shut the door behind her and gestured to the other room.

"You can sleep in there alright?" He explained.

Instinctively, Igiko went into the room she had been allocated to and shut the wooden door behind her. The room was very, very messy. Certainly not a fresh guest room like Igiko had expected. In fact, with the state it was in and the scent she could smell, it looked like Alfred had been sleeping in there beforehand.

But if that were true then... Igiko had to check to be sure. Slowly and silently she opened the door a tiny bit and peered through the crack in it. Through the slice of vision she had, she could see Alfred pulling off his brown scruffy bomber jacket and beginning to remove the rest of his clothing. For this, Igiko shied away, not wanting to watch the man undress. After a few minutes she looked back to see him topless and plumping a pillow in place at the head of the sofa. He lay down and took a deep breath before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

So he had sacrificed a comfortable warm bed, in a rather cold area of Japan at that, just so she could be comfortable. But... Couldn't he have made her share a bed with him? Wasn't that what human friends generally did? Why didn't Alfred just do that? There was a reason stopping him, and Igiko was stood there wondering why.

"Ve~! That was very gentlemanly letting you use the bed! But Alfred's not a very tidy guy is he?" Feliciano purred.

"Yeah... Not very tidy..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night...<strong>_

The cell phone placed upon the table at the head of the sofa began to ring its shrill loud tune. Alfred groaned with annoyance, after all he had just been awoken from his sleep. But still he managed to wake himself enough to lazily paw at the table behind like a half-asleep cat and a playful moving object. Eventually he picked up the phone, yawned and picked up his head a little to answer it.

"Mm hello?" He moaned sleepily.

"Don't tell me you 'ave been sleeping all zis time. After all, you 'ave a lot of work to do Monsieur Jones."

That voice. Immediately he sat up properly on the sofa with his back straight and eyes wide. It was Francis Bonnefoy. In some ways you could call him Alfred's boss, but to Alfred it didn't feel like it. Francis was the nicest person where he worked and he was always so kind. Okay so he would have to put up with the occasional flirting but Alfred never really caught on to that kind of stuff and so Francis didn't do it as much as he did with other workers.

"Hey Francis, sorry I haven't gotten round to business but I found this lost girl..." Alfred explained.

"Ohonhon, and I zought I was ze dirty one..." Francis chuckled.

"Shut it Francis. She was lost and I just had to help her y'know? Also... I feel like I've met her before. Then again I think I would've remembered someone like that..." Alfred muttered.

"So she's pretty?" Francis asked.

"Francis. She's... She's beautiful! I mean like I've never met someone that gorgeous." Alfred sighed.

"Ohonhon... Per'aps I will 'ave to come over and see..." Francis smirked.

"Lay off it man. Besides I think she has a boyfriend, so there's nothing I can do."

"'E doesn't sound like a very good boyfriend if 'e is not zere when 'is damsel is in distress."

"Yeah..."

The last part sounded a little cruel to Alfred. One would have expected him to go along happily with Francis's comment, but he didn't. In fact he felt a little defensive about Igiko's alleged boyfriend. Surely he had a reason for not being there? Surely there was a perfectly good reason.

"Anyway, 'ave you got ze items yet?" Francis asked.

"Haha... Yeah about that..." Alfred laughed nervously.

"Mon Dieu! You still 'ave not found zem? Really Alfred I can only cover for you for so long and-"

Then Francis stopped speaking all of a sudden. The silence was scary, and felt like it was right out of a horror film. And, if there was one thing Alfred was scared to death of, it was horror films.

"F-Francis? You okay?" Alfred stuttered.

"Darn, it's Ivan. I zink 'e 'eard me. I will 'ave to go now, but you need to-"

His voice trailed off and in its place came a new, yet still foreign, voice. The man sounded like a Russian speaker, and not only that, he sounded eerily happy.

"Oh dobroye utro Alfred. I had no idea you were up. What time is it over there?"

"Uh..." Alfred began, sweat dropping.

"Because if you have the time to talk to one of my other pawns, then I'm sure you've found the items, _da_?"

"Well I uh..." Alfred muttered.

"That is not good. If I do not have items by tomorrow, I will send someone to have you _removed_."

"'Kay..."

"Well, see you round! Fufufu..."

Then his boss, Ivan Braginsky, promptly hung up leaving Alfred in stunned silence. Removed, he presumed that meant fired. The man's English was never that good. So Alfred had the rest of that day to find the items.

The five items that Ivan was seeking were museum pieces. Ivan had been looking for them for quite a long time and had hired Alfred to search for them since he had claimed: "Don't worry! I'll find 'em alright! After all, I'm the hero!" Boy what a mistake that had been. He really needed to stop saying things like that.

Sighing as he rubbed his temples, Alfred eventually got up and went onto the balcony to mull things over. There he found himself face to face with a beautiful mountain- Mount Fuji. It was just a few minutes until sunrise and the dark night still dominated but Alfred could still vaguely make out the great mountain. He leaned on the railing and sighed, not caring about the cold night air on his exposed skin or the misty fog coming from his mouth as he breathed.

"Mirroring water, sparkles with the golden sun. Shining like your hair..." Another voice whispered.

Alfred turned to see Igiko further up the balcony with her delicate hands lightly placed upon the thin railing. He beamed and walked up to her as she stared up at the still barely visible moon.

"Hey that's cool! It's a haiku right?" Alfred smiled.

At this, Igiko smirked slightly. _If he only knew_, it was actually one of the haikus that her Alfred- Emperor Alfred- had written, describing her. It wasn't a surprise that Alfred liked it. After all, if it was as Feliciano had suggested and it was in fact Alfred's reincarnation then of course he'd enjoy his own work. Igiko then looked down to the small rows of cherry blossom trees below, recalling yet another one of Alfred's poems.

"Cherry blossoms fall, like pink dancers from the sky. Just for you, they dance." She sighed nostalgically.

"Hey you're pretty good! Did you make them yourself? They're really pretty!" Alfred beamed.

Igiko shook her head. "No... Someone else wrote them for me. Someone I used to know."

"Was it... That boyfriend again?" Alfred muttered.

She looked back up to the moon and sighed. "If you only knew..." She whispered.

Then her eyes shut and she fell against Alfred, falling neatly into his arms.

"If you only knew..."

He hugged her tight in his arms and breathed in calmly. Through closed eyes, he caught a heavenly aroma. Cherry blossoms? Then he opened his eyes again, for the sun was beginning to rise. It's enchanting light shone its beams everywhere but, as it caught Igiko's hair, it sparkled. Alfred could have sworn that Igiko's hair was sparkling.

Deciding this was just an illusion brought on by lack of sleep, he carried her bridal style into his bedroom and lay her down to sleep. He looked outside once more, catching the last glimpse of the celestial almost transparent moon. Igiko, the cherry blossoms, the moon... Why did all this strike an odd familiar feeling in him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Y'know you're lucky..." Alfred muttered. "This is the last of my fish."

"Meow!" Feliciano mewled.

"And it's not that much. I'll see if I can scrape some off my tuna pasta." Alfred smiled.

"Meow! Meow!" Feliciano whined, jumping up and pawing at Alfred's leg.

"What? You wanna try the pasta?" Alfred frowned, to this Feliciano purred and started rubbing up against his leg.

"Y'know you're a weird cat." Alfred laughed. "But at least you're friendly, nothing like my dog: Ludwig."

"Nya?" Feliciano asked as Alfred placed the tuna pasta on the floor.

"You'll have to meet him someday. I bet you'd get along like a house on fire."

Feliciano gave a mew of gratitude and then hungrily tucked into his delicious meal. Alfred smiled down at him and then looked into the bedroom where Igiko slept. He frowned and bit his lip- sure he had to find those rare items, but could he really leave Igiko all on her own? It didn't seem right.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Alfred looked at the caller ID on the screen. It was Francis yet again but it wasn't Ivan so it probably wasn't serious. So he walked into the bedroom, choosing to ignore the phone and stay at Igiko's side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Damn it..." Francis cursed under his breath.

The phone went to answer phone after ages and ages of ringing. Francis tried again a few more times after that to get through to Alfred but all ended with no avail.

"Please pick up Alfred..." He prayed inwardly. "Ivan is on 'is way to Japan right now and 'e is going to more zan just fire you..."

Deciding he would never get through to Alfred at this point in time. He placed the cell phone onto his desk and stared upwards. Above his desk was a collection of many pictures, most of them being fine women he had been with but roughly in the centre was a picture of him and his hand around Alfred at an old Christmas work party. He sighed nostalgically and wished deeply for his friend's well being.

"I 'ope you are alright..."

* * *

><p>"Y'know Ko-chan, that cat of yours is kinda strange. I mean it eats pasta and follows you about everywhere. Kinda strange don'tcha think?" Alfred laughed.<p>

"Haha... Yeah, strange..." Igiko laughed nervously.

Igiko wasn't exactly paying attention, she was more drawn by the fact that Alfred had called her Ko-chan like requested. It felt just like it did in the old days.

"Here we are then!" Alfred declared.

Igiko gasped at the sight. They were at Lake Saiko, one of the five lakes at the base of Mount Fuji. The sight was simply beautiful, she had to stop a moment to sit down and playfully dangle her fingers and, as she slipped of her high heeled shoes, her toes in the perfectly refreshing beautiful blue water. Even Feliciano couldn't help but playfully paw at the water with glee as he meowed with content. Alfred was happy he could have shown Igiko this sight, but then another idea, an even better one than bringing her to Lake Saiko, formulated in his head.

"Come on Ko-chan, let me show ya something." Alfred suggested.

"Okay, let me just get my shoes on..." Igiko began.

"No need!" He beamed.

Then, just as Igiko had picked up her high heels, Alfred too picked up the young maiden- bridal style no less and began travelling further down west of the lake. When they had finally walked quite a way down, without Alfred getting tired as well, he placed her down and there they had a spectacular view of Mount Fuji itself.

To Alfred, it was a breathtakingly beautiful mountain. But to Igiko, it held certain sentimental value. It reminded her of a brief description of the wedding she could have experienced with Alfred, if not for the cruel twist of fate.

"Hey Kiku! Sup buddy?" Alfred yelled.

Igiko snapped out of her small trance, for just a short distance away from them and holding a camera was another man- black hair, brown eyes and a rather serious and standoffish look upon his face. Apparently, Alfred didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Alfred-san." The man whispered.

"Yo Kiku I told ya to call me Alfred-kun! It's way more personal!" Alfred laughed.

"I see. Well forgive me but I would prefer to be more porite and honourabre." Kiku apologised, bowing slightly.

The man's humility was adorable. Alfred's outgoing peppiness and the man's quiet disposition did not match at all, but they surprisingly seemed to work as friends and Igiko found it cute how they worked together.

"Aww dude, way to cramp my style." Alfred whined, putting a friendly arm around Kiku who flinched at the awkward contact.

"S-so Alfred-san..." Kiku began. "Who is your friend? Is it perhaps a girlfriend or..."

"H-hey Kiku don't be like that man!" Alfred laughed nervously.

"Nani? Rike what?" Kiku tilted his head.

Alfred was uncomfortable, that was plain and clear. Igiko found this extremely cute though. It was odd to see him this cute and sweet and quite frankly, Igiko liked it.

"He-hey Kiku? How about we forget that and I'll tell you about another one of those haikus?" Alfred suggested.

Alfred? Writing haikus? Igiko's smile suddenly dropped. Could it be...?

"Beautiful pure snow, captivates me as I write. To me, you're much more." Alfred whispered, staring at the top of Mount Fuji where the snow dusted across the top like icing on a cake.

Was this possible? Alfred was reciting the first haiku he had ever written for her, word perfect- almost one thousand years after he had originally sent it to her. Was this coincidence? Fate? Was he the real Alfred or not? He had to be if he knew that, after all- every haiku and letter he had written were safely in Igiko's care and had been that way the past thousand years. The only two living people that would know about them were Igiko and Alfred- he had to be the emperor she was once in love with.

"That is very pretty." Kku admitted.

"Yeah I know right?" America beamed. "It kinda just came to me in my sleep one night and when I woke up I just had to write it down y'know?"

"I...I really liked it Alfred..." Igiko piped up.

"Really? Wow, that means a lot... Comin' from you Igiko." Alfred laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and looking away with a slight blush.

"F-from me?" Igiko stuttered.

"Yeah... 'Cuz... Well... You're pretty special Igiko. You're special to me."

"I'm... Special to you?"

They stared deeply and intently into each other's eyes, completely forgetting about Kiku watching them. He was definitely the worst when it came to lovey-dovey awkward scenes like that involving him but when it came to sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, that was where he excelled and he did so wonderfully for the next few minutes, taking advantage of the affectionate cat at his heels by crouching down to stroke him gently.

* * *

><p>After the awkward moment had finally been broken by Kiku wanting to go home, the two had been left in a weird silence that neither one of them seemed to want to break. Eventually though, with his inability to read the atmosphere, Alfred broke it.<p>

"So! You ever had any interesting relationships, Ko-chan?"

"Well I uh..." Igiko murmured while the blush on her face grew. "Apart from _him_ there aren't any others really worth mention to be honest."

"I see." Alfred nodded.

"What about you? Any relationships you want to talk about?" Igiko inquired curiously.

"Oh well there are a few..." Alfred laughed. "Let's see... There was Francine, but she was a little too snobby and kept looking at other men too much so I had to dump her. I remember Gillian of course, but her ego was too much to handle- kept clashing with my epic heroism, see? Also, she overused the word awesome."

Resisting the urge to comment on how Alfred overused the word hero, she eagerly nodded- urging him to carry on.

"Then there was Isabel Ferna-whatever."Alfred continued. "She was a little too dim, she couldn't really read the atmosphere, you get me?"

There were obvious flaws and contradictions in pretty much everything Alfred was saying, but Igiko held her tongue still while the peppy American continued.

"Then there was Anya. She was creepy- kept laying curses on me and saying things like 'kol' over and over. Really creepy." Alfred explained, adding a small shudder. "Oh then there was Madeline. She was pretty, nice and quiet at first but then she got scary. She began to point out all my flaws constantly and randomly produce hour- long rants on the spot about all my flaws. It was pretty frightenin' for me."

"So you dumped all these girls?" Igiko asked with innocent wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. I've never really met anyone I've really really liked... 'Till now." Alfred whispered.

Igiko opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What exactly did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Igiko asked in a low whisper.

"Well... We'll talk about it inside okay?" Alfred smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled back sweetly.

Alfred opened the door for her sweetly- like a gentleman, bowing as he did so and smiling in the process. She curtseyed, lifting the frills of her cute stylish dress before heading inside with Feliciano trotting at her heels...

And that was when it happened.

**BANG!**

All of a sudden, a loud sound reached their ears and a small agile object fired straight into Igiko's chest. Alfred was left speechless, gasping at the scene as Igiko fell to the floor crying out in pain because of the bullet that had pierced her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Part 1~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Please, don't kill me. I promise you the ending will be happy but this is- after all- a Tragedy fanfic.<strong>

**Don't ask about Feliciano. It was a random idea. I think the girls Alfred dated are self explanatory: they're the female equivalents of Igiko's suitors. The items, as you've probably guessed, are the items that Igiko once sent her suitors to find.**

**What will happen to Igiko? How will Alfred react to this? Who shot the princess!**

**Review, and soon you will find out.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	11. Epilogue, Part 2

**Happy Fourth of July my American readers! I hope you're having a wonderful day, mine's just starting to look up a little now that the rain's gone. I hope this will make you happy, and that it isn't that bad...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>The next few moments were definitely the slowest and most painful for Alfred. It was too much to bear. Igiko had fallen to the floor, hit by the bullet of an unknown attacker. Did this mean... Death? Was the girl he had fallen in love with at first sight really dead? It wasn't possible.<p>

But as he looked up, he saw the person who had fired the gun. It was Ivan Braginsky, Alfred's boss. The sick and twisted guy was smiling- smiling of all things to be doing with his face. It sickened Alfred to the core. He had killed a sweet innocent girl in cold blood and all he could do was smile like a demented, twisted psycho.

"Igiko!" He cried, crouching down to lift her onto his lap.

"A-Alfred..." She whispered, tears beginning to drip from her eyes and blood starting to pour faster out of her body.

"Please don't die, please don't." He pleaded, his vision beginning to blur as the tears crowded in.

"What did you...? What did you mean before?" She asked.

"I-I meant you Igiko. I've never cared for anyone like I have for you. From the moment I saw you, it struck something deep inside me and... Those feelings have been growing since." Alfred explained.

"R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. You're beautiful: your hair glistens mysteriously- like an angel. Your haikus are so... Moving and intellectual. I love you Igiko."

"But I... Didn't write those haikus..."

"Yeah, but it's the way you deliver them Igiko. It makes those haikus special, like no other. They strike something inside me because I love you Igiko."

"Alfred... I thought I told you... To call me Ko-chan..."

"K-Ko-chan..."

"That's... Much better... I love you too... I am... Forever... In your... Heart..."

Her eyes slowly closed and Alfred shook her violently- desperate to get her back. Her name was called out over and over, like repeating it could bring her back somehow. Feliciano howled with despair and Igiko... She moved no more.

"Alfred, there is no need to overdramatize such things." Ivan instructed.

"What do you mean 'overdramatize'?"He cried. "She's dead! You killed her!"

"Clearly you are unstable and not in the right head to think straight. So I will give you till midnight. If you don't meet me at Lake Saiko with the items by then, I will be back to finish the job."

And once he had finished talking, Ivan walked out of the door- straight past Alfred, leaving him to cradle his beloved Igiko in his arms.

"K-Ko-chan..." He whispered, tears never ending.

He hugged her tightly to his body, never wanting to let go but knowing that at some point he had to. He closed his eyes, recalling every moment he had spent with Igiko ever since meeting her yesterday and, as he opened his eyes slowly, he saw his shadow against the light of the full moon, pouring in from the doorway.

"I... I should bury her in a respectable place..." Alfred sniffed.

So he picked up Igiko, just like at their visit to Lake Saiko and began to walk out of the doorway. But he couldn't, there was something blocking his path.

"Nya!"

Feliciano knew something Alfred didn't: Igiko couldn't die. So he couldn't bury her, he just had to wait a little while for her immortality to take effect. So he had to stop Alfred and buy some time for a little while.

"Feli... Out the way lil' dude. I gotta... Bury your master..." Alfred whispered.

Strangely, Feliciano shook his head back and forth frantically, a sight that confused Alfred for a bit and even made him stop breathing for a few seconds. But he ignored it. Feliciano couldn't really be trying to communicate with him could he?

Of course not, so Alfred lifted his leg to step over the strange feline. In a moment of panic, the "cat" swiped at the large foot with his paw, though trying not to use his claws- being a rather hesitant and soft being.

"Feli, just move. You're makin' it harder for me lil' guy." Alfred sighed, biting his lip at the end of his sentence.

So he gently used his foot to push the feline to the side. Feliciano was almost annoyed with his new found size and form, but he didn't give up. There was one more thing he could do, and that was to directly disobey the orders given to him by the Princess herself.

"S-stop!" Feliciano howled.

Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. Was that... Feliciano speaking? His voice sounded Italian, with a sort of indescribable feline twist to it. He turned back to face the tiny cat standing in the doorway. He was on all fours just like any cat. Nothing out of the ordinary- that is, until his mouth opened.

"P-please don't bury the Princess just yet! If you leave her for a while then I can promise you that something will happen! Please Alfred, you can trust me." Feliciano explained.

"Your... Princess?" Alfred frowned, but then he shook his head. "No I'm not thinking straight. Feliciano may be a weird cat but he can't talk."

"I can! Alfred, what have you got to lose by trusting me?"

"Well nothing but..."

"Ve~ exactly! So please come back in!"

Alfred paused for a few seconds, and then he sighed and gave the animal a small but also a very weak smile.

"I must be outta my mind..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

Alfred was kneeling down at Igiko's side as she lay completely still on the sofa. Feliciano was sat patiently on the back of the sofa, also staring down intently at his dead princess. They had been like that for a few minutes now, and unfortunately that had been long enough for Alfred's impatience to finally take over.

"I knew it. I must've been imaginin' Feliciano speakin' to me. Ko-chan... Is gone... And I was just too stubborn to not admit it. I guess I should go get a shovel then." Alfred sighed.

Feliciano looked crestfallen, but Alfred assumed it was merely another trick of his imagination. Without another moment of hesitation, he turned his back on Igiko and went to search for a suitable shovel.

"AHHHHH!"

The ear splitting scream made him flinch and stop in his tracks, but a look of shock and realisation instantly flooded onto Alfred's face. Feliciano lit up slightly, but that was soon replaced with horror, for he had never actually witnessed an immortal recover from death before.

Alfred turned back to his precious Igiko, and a rather nasty, yet all the same pleasing sight greeted him. Igiko was living and breathing. She was alive.

But she was in pain. She was writhing vigorously on the sofa. Screams were escaping her mouth almost every millisecond. Her eyes were wide, looking like they were fit to burst but she was very much alive and so Alfred was left staring at her, speechless. Feliciano looked up at Alfred, seeing that the man was very much shocked and confused by what he was witnessing.

"Princess Igiko is immortal, but every power like that comes with a flaw. She has to endure pains that no human could ever withstand. She'll always recover from every blow, but she'll go through... This..." Feliciano explained.

Alfred watched her, mesmerised by the sight. He couldn't believe any of what he was seeing, and it was about to get worse.

That was when the miraculous thing happened: the blood that had poured out of her in the doorway was now snaking its way back to her, flowing like a river, slithering up the sofa and pouring back into her bullet wound.

"Feli, what do ya mean 'she's immortal'? That can't be true, and why do ya keep callin' her princess?" Alfred asked, barely managing to say any of this due to his amazement.

"Because she's the Princess of Tsuki-no-Miyako: the Capital of the Moon. I'm... I'm from the moon too, we're both immortal. Except I'm not really a cat. I got turned into one when we came here and it's a little hard to adjust to."

"But why did you guys come here?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by a softer and very much weaker voice.

"E... Eleven hundred years ago, I was sent to Earth during a crisis in our home." Igiko whispered.

Alfred gasped upon hearing the voice, and his amazement only increased when Igiko began to shakily get to her feet and stand on her own.

"I was found in a stalk of bamboo by my Earth father, Yao Wang and I was to be raised by him from then on. He realised how beautiful I was pretty soon, despite my unnatural height. After finding me, every bamboo stalk he cut contained gold and soon our small family became rich."

Igiko began to step shakily towards him, never averting her gaze as she continues to explain.

"We soon became rich, we were like nobles. I became known as 'Britannia-Hime' amongst my admirers. It wasn't long before many princes came asking for my hand, and their persistence became so extreme that my father eventually let five of them in."

She stopped right in front of him and looked up with that same cold look in her eyes that she had given upon their first meeting almost a thousand years ago.

"They underestimated my intelligence. They thought I was just another pretty face. I may have been unnaturally good-looking compared to their Earth women, but that didn't mean I couldn't think. I sent each of the princes looking for five items: the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from India..."

Alfred gasped as he realised the items she was listing. "A jewelled branch from the island of Hōrai..."

"The legendary robe of the fire-rat of China..."

"A coloured jewel from a dragon's neck..."

"And a cowrie born from swallows." Igiko finished. "Obviously they were impossible to find, so they brought back fakes. I could tell that they did not glow with holy light, so I rejected all five of the men. No-one could fulfil my tasks, no-one impressed me... That is, until you came along."

"Me?" Alfred frowned with disbelief.

"Yes you. Or rather, the 'you' from a past life." She explained. "I could not reject him, I could not send him away. The truth was: I loved him- I loved _you_ Alfred."

Then she stared at the floor again and Alfred could do nothing more than gape in amazement- it was all becoming clear: the weird feelings, the déjà vu- all of it was making sense now.

"But I couldn't marry you." She whispered. "Because I had to return to Tsuki-no-Miyako: the Capital of the Moon. For the past thousand years, I've stayed there- always thinking of you. And if there's anything you've taught me Alfred, it's to be free, to be spontaneous and live for the moment. That's why I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for over a thousand years."

Alfred opened his mouth to ask 'what?' but was instantly silenced by the Princess's soft, warm lips pressed against his suddenly. The sensation was amazing, yet familiar. As he closed his eyes he could see the image of another Igiko, wearing a formal kimono and... Another him! But with a casual yukata on and a slightly more upper class feel to him. Was this the past life Igiko had described? All of a sudden, images began flashing through his mind- images of carefully written letters, captivating pink cherry blossoms, beautifully illuminated ponds with the moonlight's reflection dancing on its surface and most importantly- Igiko herself, always wearing a new kimono in every flash and each being as stunning as the last.

That was all Alfred needed. The moment their lips separated, he gasped with realisation and his eyes shot open.

"Alfred?" She asked.

"So... Marry me now?" He smirked.

"Alfred!" She gasped.

Then she flung her arms around him, knowing now that her prince was back and nothing on the small captivating planet they were finally on together could ever separate them again.

But they couldn't live in their blissful, naive happiness forever. Right now there was a pressing matter at hand: Alfred's boss. He would be back to kill Alfred if they stalled for too long and Alfred, unlike Igiko, was mortal.

* * *

><p>"But he has a gun..." Igiko pleaded.<p>

"And if I couldn't stand up to him and stop him then what kind of a hero would I be?" He asked.

She didn't want to argue with his hero obsession, but she still stayed close by him to be there if something bad occurred. So they walked through the dimly lit forest, Alfred trudging through in his proud black combat boots, but Igiko with no protection whatsoever on her delicate, smooth feet...

"Ah!" She gasped.

Birds fled from their nests at the loud, sudden exclamation. Alfred looked back at his serene moon princess to see her on the floor with her knees pressed together and sat up with a slight hunch. It was rather like their first meeting in that life, when she had quickly gotten herself into a respectable position.

"Ko-chan! You okay?" He panicked, rushing to her aid and crouching down to her eye level.

"I stepped on something sharp..." She moaned.

Alfred looked down to inspect her wounded area. Crimson red blood was oozing out of her foot and right beside it was an almost matching blood red rose that could still vaguely be seen despite the vague moon lighting.

"Hey Ko-chan, check this out." He smiled.

He carefully picked the rose, pulling out the rose thorns one by one. Then he slipped the beautiful passionate flower into her hair and she blinked confusedly.

"Yeah that looks great!" He beamed. "Now as for you, stay here by this tree trunk. I'll be over there and back in a minute."

Gently, he repositioned her so that she was lying against the firm trunk of a tall, thick tree. She sat up though, despite how comfortable Alfred was trying to make it for her.

"But wait! What about you? You need me!" She cried.

"It won't take too long Ko. Your wounds'll have healed up by the time I'm back anyway." Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Alfred! He's going to shoot you! I'm the only one here to protect you. You've got to let me come!" Igiko pleaded.

"No can do Ko-chan. Besides. I got Feliciano right?" Alfred smiled.

"Right!" Feliciano meowed, sticking out his chest proudly.

"FELICIANO'S USELESS!" She screeched, making Feliciano's shrink back in fear. "In his normal form, he'd be great! But what can he do like that?"

"Erm, hiss at Ivan?" Alfred laughed. "Look Ko-chan. I'm not taking you. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Alfred then got up and walked off, Feliciano trotting happily at his side. Igiko wasn't as cheerful however.

"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED!" She roared. "Get back here right now Alfred you big git! How dare you leave a lady unattended! How dare you abandon your damsel in distress! How-how..."

But Alfred wasn't listening. Despite all her angry screeches and howls, he wasn't going to respond. He had made up his mind and he was sticking to it. Igiko almost hated that stubborn attitude of his. She definitely preferred his stubborn attempts at marriage.

"Please Alfred... Survive for me... I've had to wait over a thousand years and I may just go crazy if I have to wait another thousand. So Alfred, I'm telling you now: if you go and die on me, I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>The forest cleared and as Alfred departed its strangely comforting protection, he saw the comforting sight of Lake Saiko once more- strangely even more mystical than before now that the full moon was illuminating it. The moonlight was softly glittering on the water surface as it rippled every now and then when a tiny cherry blossom petal would disturb its tranquillity and standing right at the edge without fear was Ivan Braginsky- staring out at the pretty sight but obviously not as moved as a normal person would have been.<p>

"Ivan." Alfred muttered.

"Oh _privet_." Ivan smiled as he turned to face his worker. "I trust you are bringing the items, _da_?"

"No Ivan. I didn't. In fact I came to tell you something: I quit. You hear that you sicko? I QUIT!"

"Oh but if you quit then that would be making very unhappy. We cannot be having that, da?"

Slowly he raised his gun and Alfred clenched his fists. Feliciano's fur began to stand up on end and he stiffened with terror. Then the small feline looked up to the moon and began to shiver slightly.

But the reason for this was neither the cold, nor the situation they were facing. There was another reason for it...

* * *

><p>Igiko could only vaguely see what was going on, but she could make out the important details: like Alfred and Ivan facing like two cowboys in a western showdown, how Feliciano's soft fur was visibly standing on end, but most importantly- how the silver deadly gun caught the moon's light and glinted threateningly at Alfred.<p>

"Alfred!" She gasped.

She checked her foot: it was all better. That meant she could move about freely again and, if fate was finally on their side, save Alfred.

BANG!

But of course, it was too late. The moment she had seen her fully repaired foot, the gunshot had gone off- the sound ringing, echoing in her disbelieving ears and a single thought going straight to her head:

_Alfred... Is gone..._

Alfred was gone? Was that even possible? Igiko, of course, did not want to accept it fully so she began to head for the water's edge, stumbling over roots, vines and stumps not just because they were in her way- but because she felt disorientated and shaken up by the thought of Alfred's death.

After what felt like an eternal struggle to escape the forest, she reached Lake Saiko's water edge. There stood Ivan like she had been picturing, but he did not live up to all of her expectations for instead of the innocent yet psychotic smile she had pictured on his face, he was wearing a look of pure shock with traces of disbelief.

And still facing him off was Alfred, no falling to the ground in pain, no clutching the area the bullet had hit. He was standing, and very much alive. Igiko could barely contain her overjoyed emotions and soothing relief, but why was he alive?

That's when she saw him: standing in front of Alfred was a man. He was dressed in outlandish, slightly futuristic clothing and his smooth brown hair was wavy and accompanied by an out of place curled backwards strand standing proudly at the point where his hair parted. His eyes were a familiar vivid violet and his glasses were positioned smartly on his face, at the bridge of his nose.

"Roderich!" Igiko gasped with joy.

Between his middle and index fingers, he had caught the bullet that had been shot out at lightning speed from Ivan's small, deadly gun. He had caught it, both weirdly and yet perfectly like a true descendant from the moon.

"It vould seem zat you are trying to kill zis man." Roderich explained. "Zat is not acceptable. Ze taking of human life is strictly forbidden, und also..."

Then all of a sudden, a feisty looking (yet still quite posh) woman popped out from behind Ivan and whacked him round the head with her reliable frying pan. Her eyes were a glowing green and her hair was long and spiralling out like treacherous vines towards the end.

"Eliza, do you have to do zat every time ve come to Earth?" Roderich sighed.

"He deserved it, und so did ze people back zen." Eliza grinned.

"In your vorld, everyvone deserves it. Und zere's a lot of male bonding too." Roderich explained.

As Elizaveta grinned- mind filled with fangirl-like thoughts- Roderich turned back to a rather stunned looking Alfred and bowed his head to him.

"I'm sorry about ze inconvenience." He apologised. "Ve are here to bring our princess home, now if you'll excuse us..."

"Roderich!" Igiko exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Princess, ve've found you." Roderich nodded, then he stared down at the floor. "Und I assume zis is Feliciano?"

"Ve~ that's right! I've been stuck like this ever since I came to Earth!" Feliciano purred.

"You mean you didn't drink ze potion ve gave you?" Roderich frowned.

"Potion?" Feliciano mewed, tilting his head and pausing to think for a few moments. "Oh that potion! Whoopsie, my bad!"

Igiko slapped her hand to her face in exasperation. So there had been a cure for Feliciano's condition the whole time... And the clueless cat had forgotten all about it! Roderich then picked up the tiny tabby and held him in his one arm as he fished around in his moon official robes. Finally he pulled out a small vial in triumph and gently forced it into the small creature's mouth.

Obediently, Feliciano gulped down the magical drink. He was a little parched to be quite honest. But this potion did more than just quench his thirst: this drink sent a number of wonderful sensations running through his body, a tingling sensation running through his veins.

And then, right before her eyes, Igiko watched as Feliciano's legs began to grow, his hair began to moult and his curl began to spiral even more. This continued until Feliciano was human again (well as human looking as a citizen of the moon can get) and he was lying naked in Roderich's arms.

Alfred couldn't quite believe what he was seeing: a grown man naked in another grown man's arms. This was just weird to him as an Earth-being, but not strange at all to Roderich, Feliciano, Igiko and Elizaveta.

"Feliciano, you can get out of my arms now." Roderich explained.

"Oh! Right!" Feliciano beamed.

He did as instructed and got out of Roderich's arms. Elizaveta pouted and folded her arms- unhappy that she couldn't capture this moment with a photo but Feliciano just smiled and turned to Alfred.

"Buon sera Alfred! That means good evening in your Earth language right?" Feliciano asked.

"Uhh yeah in Italian I think..." Alfred laughed nervously, resisting eye contact with the naked man. "You'd make a good Italian actually Feliciano."

"Wow really?" Feliciano gasped.

"You know just... With clothes, that's all." Alfred coughed.

Feliciano giggled, thinking Alfred might have been joking but Alfred just kept himself from looking at the other man due to his lack of clothes. Igiko had to smile at the scene, it was just so cute and funny.

But of course, the light happy atmosphere didn't last for very long. It all seemed too happy. It was so cheery and calm. That is, until Roderich spoke up.

"Vell anyvay. Princess, you had fun didn't you? Zat's good. It's time to go now. You grab onto Feliciano's curl like before, and Elizaveta vill grab onto mine." Roderich explained.

Igiko gaped in shock: she had to leave? After all this, she had to leave? Feliciano gasped in disbelief too. Alfred just stared. What could she do? She had come here to find Emperor Alfred, and hadn't succeeded. But she had met his reincarnation... Did that still count?

"Come on Princess. You couldn't find Alfred so let's go." Roderich muttered, offering out his hand to her.

"W-wait!" Igiko stuttered. "This... This man here! How do you know he's not Alfred? I gave him the immortality potion after all!"

Roderich let out a long heavy sigh. "Because Alfred never drank zat potion. He died Princess. He died peacefully in his sleep at ze age of 89. His last vords he vas reported to have been heard muttering vere 'Igiko' und 'Britannia-Hime'. I vanted you to find out for yourself. I'm so sorry."

"But I'm in love with Alfred! He's right here see!" Igiko persisted.

Roderich stared at Alfred who gave him a small wave in return. Slowly he looked the man up, then down, before shaking his head and sighing.

"Zere must be some mistake. Zat can't be Alfred. After all, he is dead. Now Princess, if you vill-"

"Igiko Kakurando." Alfred muttered.

"Vat?" Roderich frowned.

Alfred was staring down hard at the floor, hair covering his eyes and fists clenched tight with determination.

"Found 900 AD by Yao Wang, a bamboo cutter, she was given the adopted name 'Igiko Wang'. Her mother was Sakura Wang and Igiko was only the size of her father's thumb. She brought good luck to her parents and was a very silent child. Except at night when she would cry upon looking at the moon." He explained.

"Zat is true but-" Roderich began.

"Her favourite tree is the cherry blossom." Alfred continued. "Her hair shines a beautiful unnaturally golden colour in the sunlight. She's extraordinarily beautiful and her eyes are a vibrant green. She doesn't have a birthday, but the date she was found was April 23rd- 900 AD."

"Everyvone knows zat..." Roderich sighed. "Now if you'll excu-"

"Her only friends are Feliciano and Angelique, both of which are only servants. She doesn't think of her servants as servants though. She thinks of them as friends and family. She loves taking night walks to stare at the moon and Earth."

Then he looked up into Roderich's eyes. Roderich could see his sparkling blue irises deep with emotion and he could no longer think of any retorts.

"She used to love the moon because it was the home she felt she belonged in." Alfred whispered. "But now she loves the Earth, because it's her real home and it's where she really belongs. But most importantly, it's where her heart lies- and her heart lies with me: Alfred F. Jones, former emperor of Japan."

"You... You're really Alfred?" Roderich whispered.

Alfred just smiled. Really he didn't need to say anything else. Roderich turned back to Elizaveta and stepped towards her slowly, whispering the words: 'I'm entrusting you with the Princess' into Feliciano's ear.

"Ve~! It'll be fine! She has Alfred now!" Feliciano beamed.

"I hope you're right about zat Feliciano." Roderich frowned. "And I hope now zat Igiko can properly smile."

After Roderich's comment, Igiko did just that. She smiled a wide, genuine, natural smile. One that Elizaveta just had to capture with her souvenir Earth camera to remember her by. Alfred put his arm around his beautiful Princess, both of them watching as Elizaveta and Roderich disappeared and in their place popped out a small cluster of fireflies which gradually made their way up into the night sky.

And finally, Igiko saw the moon. The moon she had been coveting for so long in her Earth days was in her sights once more. It seemed it was much better to be on Earth than to be staring longingly at t for centuries.

Then she felt small droplets on her face and suddenly out of nowhere, the rain began to fall. Alfred kindly took off his stylish bomber jacket and put it over Igiko's head to keep her dry.

"Hey, why don't I get a coat? I'm starting to get a little chilly here! I miss my cat fur..." Feliciano explained.

"I think, seeing as how I love her an' all, Igiko is the first priority." Alfred laughed.

Igiko giggled slightly and snuggled up closer to Alfred. All three of them were staring up at the moon, strangely bigger than usual. It was a full moon. It seemed very fitting, after all Igiko had found herself often staring at the half moon and almost feeling lonely because of it. Now it was full, just like her because she had her other half- Alfred.

And as Alfred hugged her tighter and she pressed her hands lightly to his chest, she knew that he'd never let her go ever again, that they'd be together for all eternity just like they always wanted. She could easily give him another elixir, that way they'd be immortal together, meaning she'd never have to spend her immortal life alone again.

To put it simply, neither of the two were going anywhere. Together would be the way they'd stay from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! The official end! I was going to have a short story about Feliciano actually but I really can't be bothered. I need to move on. I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Hetalia or the Tale of the Bamboo-Cutter but I do own this epilogue!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed Roderich and Elizaveta too! Did anyone else think of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler when Roderich entered? Cuz that's what I thought after I wrote it! Don't you just love Elizaveta's frying pan too?**

**This is the very end guys! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you'd like, you could check out some of my other stories. My ongoing ones are As Long as We're Brothers and Forgotten, but not gone. There's also ****Café Kol, my sequel to Café Cosplay and I do have my share of humorous oneshots!**

**But that's only if you enjoyed this. I'm perfectly fine with you guys leaving me and this story. If you plan to do so, goodbye and have a nice day! ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
